


Christmas Wish

by TheWife101



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Disney - All Media Types, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Real Person Fiction, Sarah Gadon AU, Tyler Hoechlin AU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Car Sex, Celebrity Crush, Cheating, Christmas, Christmas Special, Consensual Infidelity, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demons, Devils, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Emotional Infidelity, Erotic Thriller, Erotica, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fondling, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Indecent Proposal style, Infatuation, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Public Display of Affection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Teasing, Threats, Thriller, Under the Table, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, aggressive sex, public touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/pseuds/TheWife101
Summary: Sarah gets what she's always fantasized about, but infatuation with the internationally famous Henry Cavill is mistaken for a force she can't control and her fate is forever changed.





	1. A Beer and A Smile

The perfect day. Bright sunshine, seventy-eight degrees fahrenheit, and no responsibilities. Sarah could hear the traffic from the balcony patio as it passed them. She looked out past the tall buildings and could see a peek of blue ocean. Finishing another bite and savoring it in her mouth, she swallowed and closed her eyes. How much better could it get? 

It had been a restaurant well recommended on Google, and her favourite meal - Greek. It was something she could get used to everyday on they’re holiday vacation. It might not have been a White Christmas, but it was definitely one she’d been enjoying and would remember for a long time.

She and her husband Tyler were enjoying a romantic lunch for their Christmas vacation. This particular year, they decided to travel to a hot destination and do something for themselves. Abundant and delicious, lunch was fulfilling in more ways than one, and the scenery was just what they were looking for. With lights on the palm trees, it was different but the Christmas spirit was still in the air. Sarah smirked to herself thinking how the people down here lived with no snow and how they were missing out. But also couldn’t help notice how they were all relaxed. No snow, no chills, no extra work, no extra time to travel, just a typical day in the summertime. 

She had finished her meal and was drawn over her shoulder behind her, where the beach happened to be. But between herself and the ocean, someone seemed to have taken interest in her, and was looking directly at her. 

“Babe? Do you want another drink, or should we get going?” Tyler's question went unanswered as she began to focus on the man who had piqued her interest. He seemed familiar, and yet she couldn’t place him. She also couldn’t look away.

Their eye contact was linked almost by steel thread through the distance between them. She could see his eyes clearly, could see the brilliant colours and the highlights even though they were sitting fifteen or so feet away. Sarah felt an uncontrollable urge to swallow, overcome by the handsome and spellbinding man. The corner of his mouth raised for the most subtle flirt. And from that moment on, she was entranced.

“Who are you looking at?”

She was knocked from her concentration and like she had been caught stealing a cookie from the jar, swung her head around with eyes wide. “Huh? Sorry, what did you say?”

“Who are you looking at?” he repeated with a smirk, entertained by her jumpy reaction. “I’ve been asking if you’re ready to leave.”

She couldn’t stop herself and needed to see him again. She needed to check if he was still looking at her. With a conscious mind, Sarah greeted his beautiful eyes again, stunned by the electric current that surged from him. Embarrassed by being caught by her glance, she looked away and released a smile into her lap. Having his appearance burned into her brain, she finally realized who had been stealing her vision.

His hair was set, his jawline was chiseled, and Sarah was overwhelmed with flattery, she was smitten. He was the famous British actor, Henry Cavill.

She remained calm and responded to Tyler, "That man over there, that's Henry Cavill.”

He was mesmerizing, and she chalked her imediate infatuation to his celebrity status and readily available vulnerability. Besides, who could resist being regarded by an internationally famous face? Her thoughts swirled of him. A bit embarrassed not have recognized him sooner, her face flushed as she attempted to refrain from looking back, again.

“What? No way…” 

Her eyes spoke for her. Tyler could see the blackness of her pupils as they had become dilated. He stared at his wife in amazement from her pure enrapture. He kept his jaw from dropping at the sight, and wanting to see for himself he looked frantically as his eyes scoured the tables in the direction Sarah had been looking. Sure enough, black curly hair was seen and an attractive man was just finishing a gulp of dark beer. “Holy shit,” Tyler smiled, a little perplexed a celebrity sighting would happen at this restaurant at this particular time of year. “Shouldn’t he be at home with his family?”

Tyler turned back to his wife who was looking into her lap. She seemed to be having a hard time. Out of concern, he questioned her, “Babe? You okay?”

Without looking up, she answered, “I'm pretty sure he's single.” He watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tyler reached out his hand to touch her arm for more attention, to pull her out of whatever was happening, but as soon as his fingertips were able to make contact, they were interrupted.

“Excuse me,” a deep British voice announced, and they were both peering up into the eyes of Henry Cavill himself.

Doing her best to hide a smile while her husband ate across from her, she took him all in. He was so close to her, she could hardly believe this was happening. Sarah was already smiling but of course it grew, and so did his. The smile lines around his eyes deepened and his pearly white teeth were displayed.

“Henry Cavill!” Tyler relaxed back in his chair, yet surprised to see the celebrity. 

In return, he scoffed, “Actually it’s pronounced Ca-vill, as in tra-vel.”

“Oh, my apologies.”

Sarah’s eyes were glued to the striking gentleman standing at their table. She was in her own world gazing at this superior being as he carried on the small conversation with her husband. She felt free to look over him closely while he was temporarily distracted, and Henry Cavill was everything they said he was, and more.

“It’s not the first time,” he shrugged, immediately forgetting the honest mistake. “May I join you?” Sarah watched him closely and as a gentleman would be so considerate, he looked between the couple for permission, that dark beer in his hand.

“Yes of course,” her small high voice was involuntarily, and Henry Cavill waited for her husband to respond. 

It was delayed, but the reassurance came to avoid an awkward moment. Besides, what harm could it bring? “Yeah, pull up a seat,” and Henry Cavill glanced around to look for an extra chair. The couple watched in surprise as he excused himself to another couple and asked politely for the unused chair at their four person table. They obliged and before Sarah knew it, he was sitting with them. Leaning forward, he placed his beer on the table as if he was staying.

“Henry Cavill.” He held out his hand to Sarah first and she took it, remembering a lesson her father had taught her when she was younger about handshaking - to make it firm and to grip. To maintain eye contact, and to concentrate on their handshake get a good feeling from the other person. But she was far from being able to do anything but smile and feel her cheeks flush.

She peered straight into his beautiful blue eyes with that small touch of brown for the second time, but now she was given permission and cordially introducing herself. The thought became conscious and she cleared her voice, shaking her head from a temporary spell. “Sorry, Sarah Gadon.” Henry’s hands were large, warm, and strong, and he gripped her firmer than she did him. With his large muscular physique, she wondered if he knew his own strength. 

She squinted, a funny remark coming to mind to break the ice, “Yeah, you looked kinda familiar.” He smiled and to Sarah's reluctance, they released hands.

The men greeted each other next, and Tyler was the first to speak, “Tyler, Tyler Hoechlin. We saw you sitting across the restaurant. Nice to meet you, man.” Henry nodded to him, and they released each other’s hands. “What brings you over here?”

In silence, Sarah watched Henry’s body language, more so his  _ body _ carefully. He leaned back in his chair, more comfortable than one would expect. His chest was burly, his arms were thick, biceps large, and his bulky thighs were parted slightly. His jeans didn’t hide much, and Sarah could see his lap. It was as if it was a seat, itself. Just as Henry looked back, she looked up hoping he hadn’t seen where her eyes had glanced, and possibly had been caught looking.

“Well, to be perfectly honest, I saw your darling wife here,” he looked at Sarah with a grin and seemed to wait for her reaction. Placed on the spot and flattered, Sarah’s eyes dilated in front of both men. She continued to have exclusivity of his sight without hesitation and temporarily had checked out again. Meanwhile, Henry continued and didn’t think anything of it, turning his concentration back to Tyler, “I hope you don't mind, I noticed the rings," and he pointed to Tyler's wedding ring.

Looking down at it himself, Tyler twisted it on his finger and smiled with the sun in his eyes. “Yeah, Sarah and I have been married for four years.”

“Wonderful. I had to come over and introduce myself.” He quickly turned back to Sarah and gave a very brief smile, then immediately back to Tyler, “No disrespect of course, on the contrary actually. Please take this as a compliment; you have a very beautiful wife.” He was looking for his approval, being kind about it in a gracious fashion. 

Sarah felt it necessary to look across the table at her beloved husband, handsome in all his beautiful glory, confident and strong, get humble and incredible loving, evaluating his reaction from a possible awkward compliment. Tyler was surely uncomfortable but so far, no harm had been done. Henry didn’t turn back to look at Sarah until Tyler had given his approving response. But the moment didn’t last long. Tyler was attempting to avoid such confrontation. “Yes,” he nodded towards his wife, his smile growing slightly, “I do, thank you.” He quickly looked away and waved his hand, “No offense taken,” then he looked at his beautiful woman across the table and smiled comfortably, “She  _ is _ very beautiful. Sometimes I have to convince her of that.”

Complimented yet again, Sarah allowed her smile to creep back up, feeling both pairs of eyes look at her as she recalled the numerous times he tried to bring her up by telling her how much he loved and admired her just how she was.  _ Everyone has insecurities, but everyone is different,  _ he would say.  _ Which is exactly why I chose you. You are beautiful to me, and if only me, so be it. I’m the luckiest man alive. _ He was supportive and Sarah had always been grateful for Tyler. She had never known a more supporting man, than him.

She looked down and away from both of them, then, most comfortable and thankful, she looked back to her husband.

“I hope I’m not intruding, but I’d like to get to know the both of you. I have a favour to ask, and I'm hoping you'll indulge me.” Turning the focus off of her in particular, Sarah felt more comfortable. This meeting was no longer just about her. Henry Cavill was interested in both of them. But the question of the favour was intriguing. What could he possibly have to ask  _ them _ ?


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking the ice, Henry reveals his proposition to Tyler and Sarah leaving them to discuss and make a difficult decision.

Without being able to directly ask the guest of honour what proposal he had in mind, the three of them had been speaking at the table for what seemed like forty-five minutes to an hour. Pop-like upbeat Christmas songs like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Here Comes Santa Claus, and Jingle Bells seemed out of place because of where they were, but it gave them all security and a positive feel, almost forgetful of the reason behind the meet-cute. As an outsider would see it, they were just three friends enjoying drinks. They shared laughs, jokes, and stories, mostly at Henry’s expense brought on by himself. His self-depreciation gave Tyler the sense he wasn’t a threat to his marriage. But it gave Sarah even more attraction towards him.

Sarah admired him, he was gorgeous and a gentleman. Polite and gracious. He was confident and had demure. He listened carefully. His eye contact was spot on. He was sincere when he spoke. In the midst of her admiration of him, his body language and his most friendly conversations, she caught herself staring at him more than once and had to pull herself away.

Still, Cavill seemed to be very genuine and interested in both of them as individuals and as a couple. Right from the beginning, they were all more than acquaintances, they were mutuals, and because of the comfort level it was flattering towards all parties. Before long, Tyler had to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Sarah’s face hurt from laughing and smiling so much. And Henry was on his third beer. They had created a safe and comforting environment.

Finally, there was a calm to the storm and as the silence began, Sarah and Henry caught each other’s eye once again, an unspoken mysterious intention had been made.

“Well,” the famous celebrity began, “I guess I’d better address the purpose of my interruption,” he started and looked between the couple as they peered at him with mystery.

Comfortably, Tyler still had a laugh to his tone, “Yes, I’m quite curious as to this proposal. What’s going on?” He grabbed his own drink and took a slug.

“Well, to be honest, you two are an amazing pair - really. I can’t get over how in sync you are with each other. I’m quite jealous I don’t have something like that of my own.”

“Oh don’t let us fool you,” Sarah interjected as she took Tyler’s free hand. “It’s taken a lot to get to where we are today.” The pair gazed at one another as Henry looked on, giving them their moment.

He smiles back at them and licks his lips, “I can see you have a strong trusting relationship, something that wouldn’t be shattered easily. And a comfortable one at that. An honest and forthright one.” Sarah and Tyler looked back to their company with wide smiles. “Which is why I believe you two are perfect for my proposition. I’m quite confident you won’t take offense and will be understanding.”

“Henry,” Tyler insisted, “you’re really keeping us in suspense. What is it?”

A moment or two passed as they could see Henry nervous, rubbing his hands together. “With the utmost respect, and after getting to know you two personally over the last hour or so, I’d like to take your wife on a date.”

Tyler’s eyebrows flew up, and Sarah remained frozen with a blank look on her face.

“Before you say anything, I’m aware of how ridiculous this must sound. But I can assure you, it’s legitimate.” The two could tell he was now waiting for them to say something in return.

Sarah looked to Tyler and still at a loss for words from shock, he tried to say a full sentence. “Ah, okay,” he said slowly, gathering his thoughts and trying to put his jealousy aside. “So, explain … maybe?”

“Of course,” Henry began clearing his throat as the couple looked on in complete bewilderment. “I’m in a slight predicament. I’ve been invited to a prestigious Christmas event and I don’t have anyone to go with me,” curious, Sarah stared at Henry as he looked at Tyler, “and would like your wife to accompany me.”

Sarah took a deep breath and looked to her lap. She swallowed hard and refrained from saying anything. This may have been a decision her and Tyler would make together, but this was not the time for her to say anything. Knowing him for many years, she could already sense Tyler’s reaction. 

Staring directly back at her husband who was now looking at her as well, she was in fear of Tyler’s reaction. His eyes seemed darker, a definite change in mood and she was intimidated to keep looking at him. She watched as he turned back to her handsome fantasy, “You’ve gotta be kidding, right?” Tyler actually followed it with a laugh, and Sarah felt offended. Could it really be that difficult to consider? It would have been better if Tyler had just said ‘no’.

“Well, I understand it’s a little unethical and maybe obtuse, but no,” Henry’s voice was softer now, “I’m not kidding.” Contemplating what was happening in front of her, she looked from Henry to see how much seriousness was in his expression, and to her husband who had been suggesting his answer, but hadn’t given it yet.

Sarah swallowed again and turned her head the other way trying to give herself some space to think. “Please,” she felt thick warm fingers on her arm and immediately looked back at him, “don’t be offended. I don’t want to make you feel like you’re being used. Just think of it more like a fun night out. I’ll take on the responsibility of preparing everything for the event including your attire. All you have to do is be present.” Not at all offended and rather flattered once again, Sarah cleared her throat daydreaming of the scenario, seeing herself in a beautiful gown at an extravagant event ... and loved the sight. She loved the thought. But her husband wouldn’t be there. It would be the beautiful highly respected man in front of her.

Retreating from the fantasy, Sarah looked into the alluring blue eyes, again unable to drag her sight from the small admiration of the brown heterochromia. Immersed in him, she was blindsided and unable to recall what he had said. Her mouth fell open slightly and she caught herself staring at his plump juicy lips. 

“I think she’s far from offended. She probably  _ likes _ the idea.” Tyler seemed defeated in his tone, but his voice jolted Sarah out of her trance.

She didn’t know what to say or how to answer. She was being put on the spot, they both were. Sarah turned towards Tyler and scoffed, giving him her honest and confident reaction, “Ty, you gotta admit, it’s surprising yes, but flattering. And there’s nothing wrong with feeling this way. I’m sure if an internationally famous supermodel walked up to you and asked you if you wanted to go to dinner you wouldn’t be offended.” Tyler’s head rolled, and regardless of her husband’s reaction, Sarah felt a bit more confident by speaking up for herself. She changed her demeanour and focused back on Henry, the brooding man at her side. “Even though I don’t think I ever would have thought you would ask anything like that, your proposal is flattering. Thank you.” Seriously considering the situation, she tried to sound less excited than she actually was.

“You’re welcome. And yes, I understand it wouldn’t be something you could have prepared for, but that was the reason behind trying to get to know the both of you. My intent is not to offend you or put your relationship in some sort of test. I received the genuine feeling you both would take to the idea smoothly. And if this isn’t the case, please forget I even asked.”

Sarah began first, “No, no-” but was interrupted quickly.

“Don’t assume too much there bud,” Tyler leaned forward and grabbed his drink then sat back with it in hand, “You might have met us not too long ago, but you don’t know what we’ve been through.” Sarah’s head bowed and she again looked to her lap. “I can assure you our marriage is more than it appears to be.” His free hand touched her knee and Sarah immediately looked up and smiled at him. “We’ve been through too much together. We love each other, and I’m confident nothing can break that.”

“With all do respect, I’m sure this decision is something you could contemplate more seriously without my presence,” with strong eye contact, Henry looked at Tyler, and then back to Sarah, “the both of you.” 

She took a deep breath and exhaled, seeming to need more oxygen. “I appreciate your concern, Mister Cavill, and even though it may not be needed, we’ll take you up on that offer. When do you need to know?” To Sarah, discussion alone without Henry in the same room meant Tyler would play devil’s advocate, and everything that arose either in his past or present insecurities could be verbalized, or at least construed, and used against the current proposition. She had very little hope, and prepared herself for arguments that may arise.

Henry’s goodbye was quick and more awkward than when he first hit the table. As they paid their bill, Sarah and Tyler didn’t speak of the event, and hardly spoke at all. When they got back to the hotel, it took them a few minutes before Sarah brought it up. “Are we going to discuss this?”

He grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge, “I don’t think there’s anything to discuss sweetheart. This is totally out of my comfort zone. You know how I am in fucked up situations.”

“I know babe, but just for once believe me when I say nothing is going to happen. I will come back to you at the end of the night. Can you please be patient with me? This is an opportunity of a lifetime and I’d be stupid to walk away from it.”

“You want to go,” he assumed out loud with an expression of mass disappointment, and gazed at his wife.

“Yes, I do.” Sarah watched and pleaded while Tyler walked away from where she stood, “But I also want you to be comfortable with that, and trust I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about, it’s him.”

She took a deep breath and kept his perspective in the back of her mind, being conscious of her careful words. “I know it's difficult for you to trust others-"

He attempted to finalize the conversation, "Sarah, this is not a good situation for me. I've clawed my way through shit with you before. Do you really want to put me right back there?"

Their past had definitely took some hits and she’s proud of how far Tyler has come, how much he’s stuck by her side. It may have been difficult, but if she’s honest with herself, he should have nothing to worry about. "He's a smart, thoughtful man who repeatedly verbalized how much he respects our relationship.”

Tyler turned on the spot and took a deep breath. When he spun back around, his demeanour had changed. With fury in his eyes he stared down at her, finger pointed, "You know what will happen, Sarah. We've been through shit that made me react, before. You know me and know what I'm capable of. Do you really want to do this again? Put me through this all over again?"

Like a schoolgirl she could barely see him over her lowered head, but did her best to maintain eye contact and hold her own.

His voice was deep and empowering, dominating and threatening. "There's no one else in this world for me, Sarah. You are the only person for me. You belong with me."

She bowed her head giving into her shame and guilt he had piled on, unable to look Tyler in the eye. "I know," she barely spoke the words.

"And if you're seriously contemplating this, you realize what you're willing to put me through?" He always had a way of making her feel as though the world rested on her shoulders.

She spoke the truth hiding behind a small vulnerable voice, "Nothing's happened yet. You can't chastise me for something that hasn't happened."

Tyler rested his hands on his shoulders and shook his head yes, clearly not believing his ears. "Fine," and he threw his hands up in the air. 

He sat down on the couch and threw the metal lid of his open bottle onto the table in silence, pouting. She waited for him to say something, to continue to argue, to fight, to scream … but it didn’t happen. “I want you to be happy. And I know I can’t hold you back from this opportunity. Because you’re not just going out with this guy, you’re going to be a princess for one night - a real live princess. And there’s most likely going to be cameras everywhere so I know I shouldn’t worry about it so much. But you know that won’t stop me. That’s not how I work.”

“Right,” she agreed even though she hadn’t thought about being a princess for a day. Her thoughts were all on Mister Henry Cavill as her date, side by side for one glorious evening.

"But you also know how I deal with these things, and what the ultimate outcome could be if it turns sour. And it could turn sour fast." He took a deep breath and stared at his cold bottle he hadn’t even drank from yet, then started peeling away the label. “I do trust you. I love you,” his big green eyes gazed into hers. He was her puppy dog once again, “so much. And that’s why this is a big deal for me.”

“I love you too. I will always love you, will always be  _ in love _ with you.” She touched his bulky tanned arm and her blue eyes scattered all over his chiseled face. “So, what do you say?”

Unsure about his own words but giving her the chance, his beautiful bright green eyes full of concern and worry looked directly into hers of blue, full of stress of what he might say next. "The choice is yours to make. You can either stay here with me - your husband, or go out with him. Anything that happens thereafter will be a risk and will ultimately fall on your shoulders. So if you do agree to do this, you're accepting  _ all _ the consequences that follow."

With a decision that would clearly affect her relationship with Tyler, Sarah's eyes drifted down and to the side as she thought of the nightmarish things that could happen. But if she didn't take the opportunity to say 'yes', she would never know. Plus, she deserved that once in a lifetime opportunity. 

Somewhere deep down, she knew there was a chance those things she longed for and ultimately fantasized about, would never happen.


	3. Trying It On For Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler parts with his wife and in loneliness, thinks about the repercussions of her actions. Sarah heads to Henry's stylist to prepare for the extravagant Christmas event.

For hours, they talked about it and nothing else. Tyler found it pointless to argue with Sarah since she had been so convinced nothing would happen, even though being with Henry Cavill meant possible intimate moments. Henry was a handsome, rich, and successful man, and his wife would be with him over the next couple of days. Even though Sarah reassured him she would be with hundreds of other people at the same time amid cameras everywhere, something else told Tyler this whole situation wasn’t right. It wasn’t just the possibility of sex - yes there was concern there, but something more. He couldn’t even verbalize it to Sarah, so he didn’t mention it at all. What good would it have been if he couldn’t explain his reasoning behind a bad feeling? It would have just seemed like another excuse for her not to go. Maybe it was. Regardless, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

In the end, Sarah knew the consequences of her actions and how it would affect Tyler in particular. She knew he couldn’t control himself. His behaviour was a part of his personality. Typically he wouldn’t allow himself to get so involved in situations like this, and simply bypass them. But it was happening and as much as he thought he could contain himself, he knew in the end he wouldn’t be able to. 

Sarah hadn’t exactly specified she wouldn’t have sex with Henry but implied it as such meanwhile covering all other bases, too. Even though she wasn’t straightforward, it still gave Tyler comfort because he truly did trust his wife. He knew she loved him more than anything. And he loved her even more. He had spoken to her with blunt honesty about the ramifications, so even if Henry did try something, Sarah would be instantly reminded of what would happen between her and Tyler. She may have had an attraction to Henry - that’s a given, but to act on those feelings even if she was led, was difficult for Tyler to believe. Not impossible, but difficult.

And yet, he still found himself worried over the whole scenario.

She seemed confident when she spoke with him, and he could tell she honestly believed what she said. Nothing seemed like it would change her mind. And so, the next day, he watched her walk out of their hotel room, following her with his eyes as she stepped down the hallway. “I’ll text you,” he shouted after her, but by then it was too late and she was out of sight.

As he closed the door behind him, he was alone. The room was dead silent other than the muffled sound of the television in the bedroom. There was no movement, no comfort, just desolation. He now had to face the next few hours by himself, wondering about his wife with another man preparing for an extravagant event he couldn’t give her. He was no match for a multi-millionaire, let alone a famous, attractive one.

With nothing else to do in his self-wallowing, he headed straight for the mini-fridge and grabbed a beer, popping the lid off and falling into the couch. Blankly he stared at the television which had been playing back to back Christmas videos. The bright and cheery Wonderful Christmastime playing in his ears. With his mind whirling with infinite possibilities between his wife and Henry Cavill, he wasn’t paying attention but subconsciously the repeated lyrics made him feel worse. 

Alone with his thoughts far from home during Christmas, he was already deeply troubled by the decision his wife had made, already having a heavy impact on their relationship.

...

Henry had arranged for a car from Sarah’s hotel to his stylist’s office. Once Sarah had seen the limo, she felt like a princess already. The driver greeted her warmly and with professionalism as he opened the car door for her. She was star struck immediately. On the way through the city, she took in the tropical Christmas sights with lights wrapped around palm tree trunks, huge Christmas ornaments hanging from street lamps, and Christmas music not only playing in the car, but echoing through the streets. She wondered to herself without all the added decor if they would know it’s Christmas time at all? No Frosty the Snowman, no Winter Wonderland, not even a Sleigh Ride. Even though Christmas was all around, it definitely didn’t feel like Christmas to her. But all the same, she didn’t mind getting Nuttin’ for Christmas if this is how she would spend her holiday. It was the perfect Christmas Wish. 

In the back of her mind during the whole drive, was Tyler. She was worried about him, knowing how he reacted to this type of scenario, but ultimately knew she wouldn’t be able to control him and his actions. Those would be his own choice. She deserved this - a night out and away. Especially during Christmas time.

When she thought of Tyler, he was a constant reminder of the love, admiration, support, and trust she had with him, and that’s what she sensed all along the way. She was thankful for him allowing her to have this spotlight, very appreciative and trusting. She grinned to herself thinking about his smile, his bright green eyes and perfect white teeth. She was incredibly lucky to have found a man like him. 

Twenty minutes later, she’s being fitted for a gown. Henry hadn’t arrived yet, but he was going to meet her there. Sarah had been in contact via text after the first day, and all was very professional and straightforward about plans. His intent was nothing more than to escort a beautiful woman. It turns out, she was to be placed as a publicity stunt; a questionable face to be used across the tabloids to raise suspicion and gossip about his relationship life. Positive or negative, he would be the talk of Hollywood. Single was a good thing to be most of the time, but during the holidays, celebrities would get more sympathy if they were involved with someone around the holidays. This would give Sarah fifteen minutes of fame, and so long as it came with a fancy dress and a handsome respectable face, she was okay with it.

The dresses were beautiful and worth thousands of dollars. The different jewelry the stylist Edna, made her try on were the heaviest she had ever lifted. She didn’t dare ask how much they were worth. Edna spoke non-stop. She was very talkative and seemed excited, maybe more coffee than she should have had. But nonetheless was very good at her job.

“Henry will be here any minute to tell us which one he prefers the most, dahling. I hope you don’t mind, but he has the final say and has a rather quite good fashion sense. Listen to him closely dahling, he’s got an eye for this kind of thing - especially matching his dates with his own style, something that doesn’t happen very often which I tend to admire. He’s chosen that beautiful three-piece suit over there so I’ve brought out everything I have in the same colours to try, you see?” It seemed like one long sentence to Sarah. She was an incredibly fast-talker and loved to talk.

Sarah’s voice was small in comparison to Edna’s, “I don’t doubt he’s good at fashion. He’s stylish and--” 

“Yes, and handsome, and polite and considerate. Tell me something I don’t know dahling. But his style, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen. The man can fit into a suit like I’ve never known and the fans just go wild for either a stretched button-up or a single button undone. They love him, dahling, in almost anything he puts on that beautiful body. Even though in public, he chooses to wear sweatpants when he goes on walks, which I swear I would murder him over next time. I’ve even prepared different outfits for walking, but he never takes to them and seems to want to wear the same shirts over and over again - making some kind of stink for places he’s visited and campaigns he’s done. They’re kind of like fundraisers when he wears the shirts which I can understand. It’s a sweet gesture, but from my perspective - and a noteworthy one at that, they just make him look more plain than he is and he deserves much more, dahling, don’t you think? He could do so much more with his physique than he does on his own. Do you know what I mean, dahling?”

Edna had finally taken a breath, but Sarah had gotten lost in her voice again and didn’t really know what she was talking about. She had seen pictures of him in the magazines in more relaxed clothes, but hadn’t given it much thought. 

“Edna,” Sarah spun around on the spot and Henry gave her a closed-mouth smile quickly turning back to his talkative stylist, “we’ve had this conversation before. Don’t try to influence my guest.” Walking straight over to Sarah, the grin he gave her was all flirt. She almost sighed out loud. “I hope she’s not boring you too much.”

“Dahling, so glad to see you. Are you eating? You look thin. We need to get you a protein shake. You look a little shaky. How’s your mother? Tell her I said hi. And believe me dahling, I’d rather not have that sweatpants discussion with you again or I’ll be red from fury. So instead I’ll vent to our new friend here. I hope that’s adequate for you. Isn’t she beautiful? Better than your t-shirts you so dearly love-” 

Henry clapped back fast, “She  _ is _ beautiful, but sweatpants and t-shirts give me a humble kind of trait. The fans like it.” Sarah watched with a smile as the two bickered in their own little way. It was cute.

“See dahling, he never listens. There’s no hard feelings in being fashionable even when walking that lovable and playful fur friend of yours, Kal, dahling. And remember when you-”

“Has she been talking your ear off?” He moved to behind her and began to admire her in the mirror. Sarah’s blue eyes watched him closely. He came in closer than Sarah expected. She took a deep breath to calm herself but was overwhelmed with his scent. There was definitely some cologne. She could have breathed it in all day, and all night for that matter. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her over in the mirror in front of them. “She’s good at that. Don’t let her mouth intimidate you, she’s rather really good at her job when it comes to evening gowns.” His eyes looked her up and down in the light blue mermaid dress with embroidery all over it, then turned to the gown rack while Edna tried to carry on the bickering. 

“Honestly dahling, if it wasn’t for your recommendations I would be out of the job, but now that you have me, I’m happy to be used at your disposal. Anything you need dahling just call. I just can’t help myself-”

At some point, Henry had figured out how to deal with Edna’s never ending speeches and just spoke over her. “I like this one,” he announced loudly. Edna stopped her chit-chatter and began to walk to the gown rack. Henry murmured in Sarah’s ear, “Do you like it?” The question didn’t seem to be about a gown, more like a sexual innuendo that sent Sarah into a frenzy. Her own self-inflicted rationale gave her goosebumps. She could barely stand on her own two feet, let alone answer. In her silence, she watched him as he held back at devious smirk, then quickly changed tempo over to Edna. “Good choice Edna, but what about this purple one? Has she tried this one on yet?”

“But of course, dahling. It didn’t look quite right, you know - around her chest area. This woman’s bosom is perfection, better than any of the dresses I had in mind for your date.” Sarah was shocked at Edna’s name for their outing and waited for Henry to interject and correct her, but he didn’t. “It’s difficult to find a dress fitted for perfection, you know. A challenge I’m up for especially if it’s worth-”

“Oh, I’m sure she looks more than fabulous in anything you have.” He turned to Sarah with curiosity. She had been unconsciously staring at him the whole time just like at the restaurant. She physically jolted in place feeling like she had been caught as he smiled once again, forcing her to blush. In the lowest voice possible without going to a whisper, he leaned into her bare shoulder, “Would you mind trying it on for me again?” Astonishingly close this time, it caused Sarah an intense sexual stimulation, “I’d like to see it on you, for myself.”


	4. Double Entendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Edna, Sarah and Henry choose a gown for the Christmas event. Free from peering eyes, Henry becomes more comfortable with Sarah.

Anything he said could have been construed in more ways than one. Sarah was high on ecstasy enjoying the full blown teases he threw at her. He wanted to see the dress on her body, and that was enough to get her blood pumping. “Um ... yes, of course.” Her response was flustered and she was sure her cheeks were red. Thank God Edna was there to break up any awkward moments Sarah needed assistance with.

“Don’t force the poor girl to put it on twice - no, no, no. I have the perfect gown which you both will love and admire-”

Henry was polite as he turned directly to the pushy stylist and spoke sternly. “I want to see it on her, Edna.” 

She moaned in return and placed her fingertips on the outside of the bridge of her nose in frustration, then threw her hand away. “Yes, but of course, dahling. Whatever you like. My opinion means nothing anymore so sue me. Do what you want, but when you’re done know I have another in the back that I believe will be the best one yet.” She walked away to apparently grab the other gown hidden in the back, and Sarah was left alone with the gorgeous handsome man, Mister Henry Cavill.

He handed her the dress gently as if it were a gift and continued to look deep into her eyes when she gained enough confidence to look back. “I’m sure I’ll be impressed. I’ll wait here.” His eye contact was impeccable, his smile was everything, and she was mesmerized for moments until he pointed to the door just behind her. There was no need to leave the room to get changed before, but now there was. There was a man in the room.

Sarah scoffed and blushed again before turning for the fitting room. Once inside she realized how true it was. Her tits weren’t right in the purple. It was a bit tight, more squished than she’d typically wear, and there was no way she was able to wear a bra with it on. But maybe that’s the change she needed to make. Maybe that’s what he wanted the press to see. Maybe that’s the attention he wanted from her. 

This time, she took her bra off for full effect, and pushed them down into the dress to make sure they were in there good, not wanting a wardrobe malfunction and maybe to impress Henry just a bit. Without it being zipped up at the back, she ran her hands over her stomach, down her thighs and around her ass. It fit well everywhere else on her. But the slit in the side was much higher than she had remembered. She couldn’t recall showing off that much thigh before, ever. 

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the change room to see him on his phone. Edna was back and speaking in mumbles apparently to herself; Sarah couldn’t make out a word of it until she came closer. It was about the dress she was currently wearing. “Fits better than I thought the first time. Must have been the removal of the bra. The waist is perfection, yes, but the accents are a bit too much. I’m not quite sure. What did you do to yourself in there? The chest fits so much better - ah yes, you took the bra off. Good thinking. That would have never worked.” She stepped back to look at it from afar, then spun Sarah around to zip her up.

Another step back and out of the way gave her the opportunity to see Henry, and for Henry to see her. His eyes were all over the dress on her body, and he seemed very pleased. It was a revealing tight fitting dress, but nonetheless a great reaction from the man himself. 

“I like it,” he began as Edna was scattering for an apparent necklace he had asked Sarah to wear - an obvious attempt for more attention to her chest. She turned to the side for him pretending to look at the slit, wondering what he’d think of it. Sarah couldn’t believe she might actually wear this gown out in public. “I like it,” he repeated, standing up and walking towards her from behind. “How do you feel in it? Or rather, how does it  _ make you feel _ ?”

She looked down in a bit of embarrassment as he threw her another flirtatious grin. The questions had two different answers, but she cleared her throat and went with the most professional, “Honestly, I seem a bit exposed, but I’m also not used to wearing things like this. It feels like cloth has been taped on my body,” and she couldn’t help but giggle. To her surprise, he did as well.

His hand came across her back and gently held her waist, admiring her in the mirror they faced. “Well that’s basically what these fittings are for.” Even in the reflection, Sarah seemed to be the target of some kind of provocative play, and she watched her own cheeks flush as he claimed her simply with the touch of his hand. “Tell me, what about this dress makes you feel  _ exposed _ ?” When Sarah said it, it wasn’t inviting, but when Henry said it, it was a sexual tease. 

A bit flustered to point out the obvious skin the dress wasn’t covering, she stuttered, “Well I-I… My chest, obviously, y’know, like she said…”

“You look great. Trust me. It’s part of your appeal and you shouldn’t feel ashamed to not let them show. All the other women there will be wearing something similar to make their assets look like yours when you naturally have them.” He was standing almost directly behind her and she felt a bit dizzy with erotic intimidation. 

He was tall, about a full foot taller than her. In the mirror she could see his eyes were on hers, but she felt as though he could see right down the front of her dress. It made her unhinged and frazzled. She felt sexual interest. It was nice. It was exciting. It was arousing to know it was possible he saw her that way - Henry Cavill saw her like that. “Is there anything else?” His voice was deep and rumbled right in her ear. If she had of swayed, he was close enough to feel his full front down the entirety of her back. She bit her lip and still in a frenzy, she looked behind her and up to him. She felt like a child in comparison to his size. He was well built, strong, muscular and he could overthrow her if he wanted. Her instinct was to smile up at him, but intimidated she looked down at the slit.

“This,” her fingers trailed her bare thigh and for some reason, she pulled at the edge of the slit, unintentionally exposing some hip. “It’s really high,” she looked back up to him while her fingernails trailed up and down her skin, “I’ve never w-worn anything like this before. I’ve never worn anything that’s gone all the way up my leg - my thigh. It’s just…” She felt like she had to keep talking to avoid the silence. He just watched her struggle for words while a smile crept through his lips. “It’s just really high, that’s all.”

Edna had taken steps out of the room again still apparently searching for the necklace, and with the sound of her feet leaving the room, there was a silent moment between them. Sarah felt like he had done it on purpose. Then, his hands came back to her body.

His fingers danced along the lining of the sides of the gown, then up to the curve of her waist. Sarah instantly received goosebumps by his gentle touch. Her eyes fluttered closed as she continued to phase into euphoria. Without watchful eyes on them, he found the top of the slit and his middle finger dipped under it. Sarah could feel her heart pound and a small but repetitive muscle pull inside her cunt. His warm heavy exhale carried down the side of her neck and when she took breaths, his scent was inescapable. His plump lips came to her ear and gently he placed them against it. Very deep yet quietly, he asked again, “How does it make you  _ feel _ ?” When she didn’t think he would have gone any further, all four of his thick fingers had grasped the slit in it’s corners, and he began to lift.

“Henry dahling,” Edna’s voice shook both of them and he immediately released his grip on the gown. He covered up the sly move with tracing the lining of the slit as if he was inspecting it. 

Meanwhile, Sarah had become wet. 

“This necklace you so loved online-” Edna had stopped mid-sentence, staring at Henry. “What is it, dahling? Something wrong with the thigh-slit?”

“No,” he began almost immediately, calm and comfortable, “I was just surprised it traces that close to her hip.” In the mirror, Henry’s eyes darted towards Sarah's, pupils dilated and still aflutter. “What do you think of it? Too much?”

“No, no!” Sarah had been teased enough to want more. And with such easy access, why take it away? “There’s nothing wrong with it, I’m just not used to it, that’s all.” Her shy giggle gave away her restlessness, something Henry and Edna knew about her already.

“Dahling, I know you’re not used to wearing such beautiful things but you must come out of your shell to have a good time. Everyone will be wearing things of this nature only wishing what you naturally have-”

“See,” he murmurs behind Sarah, “I told you.” It was enough to make her giggle.

“Now come, I want to see you in this other gown. It’s beautiful and black, and purely divine, one to surely make hits with the cameras-”

“No!” Sarah spoke quickly, worried the accessible gown would be taken away from her. “I like this one. It’s grown on me. I feel …” She was hesitant to say the words ‘sexy’, ‘beautiful’, ‘like a princess’, or even ‘vulnerable’, for obvious reasons. But she didn’t. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. I like this one.”

“It matters,” he interjected, “You know why?” She looked back and directly up, dropping her smile and staring at him for the more serious answer. His fingers came to her chin and he easily guided her to turn back to her reflection. 

Sarah’s eyes saw herself, a petite woman standing next to Henry Cavill in a beautiful sexy dress. With the tip of his pointer finger under her chin, he raised it. “When you feel  _ that _ way, you become confident, and confidence is beauty. You’re exquisite.” As if it was ordinary, his fingers lowered onto her exposed chest above her bulging tits pushed into the dress, and he simply dragged them lightly along her skin. Another set of chills covered her. “This makes you more beautiful.” The same hand flew to her leg and she felt the warmth of the inside of his palm on the side of her thigh, sliding up. “This makes you even more beautiful.” She lost her breath as chills continued to cover her body repeatedly. It was eroticism. It felt good to be wanted by someone other than her husband. “This dress was made for you.”

She was blushing and was sure he could see the rush in her breathing. She caught his eyes once again in the mirror and a slick yet collected smirk appeared. He knew what he had done to her and knew what he was doing. She felt like it was her turn to speak and took his compliments, “Thank you.” It was more than a breath, but less than a voice. She took another deep breath and swallowed just as he stepped back.

Henry placed his closed hand under his chin in thought, "Edna, I want this evening to be perfect for Sarah. Could you add a train to this to make it ultra princess--"

"NO TRAINS." Sarah looks between the both of them in shock, as Edna's eyes flared at Henry.

"Edna, come on now. You know how beautiful it would be--"

"No trains. Do you remember Lori from Say Yes to The Dress? Broke her ribs, nose, and both her wrists on a train. August 2012, a real estate agent drowned by her own lengthy gown--"

"Alright Edna, let's not scare the poor girl away. Forget it, do what you like."

She tipped her head up and looked away, "Yes that's what I thought, dahling. Now go on, your suit is finished and her dress will be ready before tomorrow evening." She tried to shoo him out of the room, but he stood his ground.

“So this one, then? You’re alright with it?” His eyebrows had raised in puppy-dog like fashion. Sarah thought it was cute how he wanted to make absolutely sure she was certain.

She couldn’t disagree. This event was for him, and she felt incredible. He knew how they'd match and how attractive she felt in it, even though it was more skin she had ever shown in public before. She would wear it for him,  _ with _ him. “Yeah,” she giggled and still flushed, “I’m good with it. This is the one.”

“Excellent. You can take it off, now. I’ll wait for you here and we can go over the rest of the preparation details together.” His command was attractive. Sarah liked it, but tried not to pay attention to it. It was the last thing she needed before she went back to her husband, waiting alone in their hotel room.


	5. Letting Her Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah comes back to the hotel after the fitting and updates Tyler on the event details. He gets therapeutic relief.

When she got back to the hotel, Tyler had been thinking of nothing else than his missing wife. “I don’t know if I can do this again, Sarah. You’ve only been gone a few hours and I’m already starting to lose my mind.”

As if she was a teenager sneaking in late at night, she closed the door quietly, “You need to stop thinking of the worst case scenario and trust me.” He knew that’s what she’d say. That’s all she had said so far. 

He was still pacing around the room, once again with a beer in hand - the only thing he could think of to help relax his mind. “I can’t not think about you and where you are, and who you’re with. Do you know the agony you’re putting me through every time you leave? What kind of scenarios run through my brain?!” Her inability to sympathize with his perception made him even angrier. Sarah was already walking on eggshells.

She took a deep breath and calmly sat down on the couch, “Tyler, I love you. It’s just one night. We can do this. You agreed!”

“I know I agreed, but I made a mistake! I don’t want you to go with this guy! Something’s not right. Something is different about this whole thing!” He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but his anxiety was getting to him. He couldn’t stop thinking about what was bothering him so much - that questionable doubt lingering.

“What do you mean? Different how?” He could see she was confused, but there wasn’t enough he could say to convince her.

“It’s a feeling, that’s all. Something isn’t right. I mean come on, what kind of psycho pulls themselves to a random couple’s table in the middle of lunch, seduces both of them for friendship, then drops a bomb to break up their relationship?! I mean, who does that?!”

By the look in Sarah’s face, he knew he had said too much already. “Alright, I’m sorry.” He took a breath and looked her in the face to ensure he delivered honesty, “I didn’t mean that. But it  _ is _ a trust test and you know it.”

“And you’re failing miserably, Tyler. How could you say something like that already? I haven’t even left for the event yet.”

“Exactly! So how do you think I’ll feel tomorrow when you’re gone, huh?”

Highly agitated, he watched her response as she slid her hand down her face in obvious frustration. He could see her eyes roll behind her eyelids. “You need to calm down. Nothing is going to happen.” Sarah looked up and into his bright green eyes. There was silence for moments as he figured she had more to say, but she didn’t. She just sat there, looking up at him. Finally when he was almost frustrated from her lack of words, “I’ll make it up to you.”

He scoffed, sex being the most evident idea, “I want you to know how I feel and why I feel it.” His voice had lowered, the idea of sex had calmed him for now. Especially with the look she was giving him - full of lust. Sex was a weak spot for him, and she was currently using it against him. He didn’t want to believe it, but he knew it was the only thing that would make him forget the situation. A distraction, even for a little bit. She was enticing him.

She stood up slowly and took those few steps towards him, reaching for his biceps. “Baby,” she whispered as her hands caressed his arms down to his wrists, then back up again. “There’s only one man for me.” Her hands lightly danced over his sculpted shoulders and to his neck. One finger slid to his throat and his large Adam’s apple. She circled it, mocking him and the choice she was giving him. She whispered again, “and he’s right here, building up forceful energy to possibly use on me.” Tyler was at half-mast. He closed his eyes and let her soft petite fingers manipulate his mind, turning his thoughts from angry to sexual. But they didn’t change altogether, they blended. He swore he could feel her juicy pink lips caress his neck, her hot tongue licking his skin with long slow movements. It was all enough to force his mouth open for a loud exhale. “You are so good to me,” she whined, and her other hand grasped the bottle in his hand, taking it and making it easier for him to touch her.

“Sarah,” he regrettably forced out, knowing their conversation wasn’t even close to being finished, but she had him at his weakest and there was nothing more he wanted then to be inside his wife.

He continued to struggle against her initiative, holding back from using his hands as she purposely dropped the open bottle onto the floor, trying to get him more aggravated on purpose. She wanted him angry. As the bubbly liquid spilled and flooded out of the bottle, he could feel her gentle hand roam up his t-shirt. He could feel her fingers contour to the muscles under his skin, working her way up and to the small covered, yet undeniably hardened spots he couldn’t hide. He finally opened his eyes and the look in her face was obvious. She wanted him, and with him being angered, she wanted it rough. She whined again and this time he made out, “use me,” followed by an exhale so carnal he couldn’t refuse. “Tell me how you really feel, Tyler. Actions speak louder than words.”

Grabbing her by the shoulders in a great amount of frustration and sexual rage, he shook her with his grip and looked over her fragile beauty. Her skin was pale and precious, her hair was gorgeously soft and flowing, her lips were perfection with lip gloss making them shine, and her eyes were more than telling. Sex. The black endless hole in the middle was like dark infinite space, deep blackness staring directly at him, waiting for the take.

Giving into his desires, he forced her to walk backwards, holding her shoulders tight and guiding her to the wall behind her. Her body hit a picture and it fell to the ground. Neither one of them noticed. He stared at her carefully, thinking about his building thoughts, and his need for lust. It seemed to be a decision he needed to choose from. He tore himself up over which to choose … and understanding her plea, did exactly what she told him.

Teasing her and himself, he kept her in place with his large hands and leaned in. When her eyes darted to his mouth, he pulled back. Again and again, he turned his head and teased her with a hard kiss until she wasn’t expecting it. Finally, his open mouth attacked hers with force and his tongue rolled hard. Their breathing fought for the top sound. Their lips became wet with each other’s clumsy and carefree sexual appetite, and their hands battled for dominance. Sarah was trying to free herself, but Tyler knew better - she was no contest for his strength. She never was. He needed to put her in her place, yet again. With force, he pulled her away from his mouth and her head hit the wall with a thud. She was shook, but unharmed. Tyler hovered over her like a predator, biding his time at his prey with his mouth open, allowing the adrenaline to take over, and his irreversible passion to be fully enjoyed. Every moment he prolonged the take was another moment she would suffer in her needy state. He was the Alpha, and he called the shots.

“You jealous pussy,” she egged him, “you--” Once again he threw her against the wall. Her head hit it hard this time and before she could fully open her eyes, he kissed her hard. His mouth covered hers entirely and he sucked as he pulled back.

He knew what she was doing. She didn’t mean her sexual taunts. It was a role he enjoyed playing. She gave him the opportunity to have power over her. Something she knew he needed right then and there. She was healing him. He loved her so much. It was a welcome. It was a sign. It was his wife, and no one else could understand them like each other could.

Without warning, he turned her faced her to the wall. He pressed her cheek against the cold flat surface as his hands ravaged her jeans. He tore them off her hips, and by the sound she made, it should have burned. He knew she loved it. 

He pressed into her waist from behind, her bare skin pushing into the wall with nowhere to go. With the utmost urgency, his hands frantically pulled apart his own jeans and they fell around his knees. His hardened mass was felt against her ripe cheeks and still he pushed to give her that feeling she longed for - dominance. 

He gathered her hands and brought them over her head, holding her wrists together. She openly laughed at his actions, mocking him for more. If it’s more she wanted, it’s more she would get.

His free hand gathered some of her hair and he twisted it in his hand while she continued to laugh. He pushed the mash of hair into her and forced her cheek into the wall further. He shook with anger, but most of all, he shook with the anticipation of a needful sexual release that would happen fast. He loved when she taunted him, and she loved being the victim.

As she continued to laugh - her vocals traveling down the wall’s flat surface, he looked down to see his hard self, veins pumping so hard he was throbbing. He couldn’t hold back any longer and released her head, gripping himself and finding the wet dip between her legs. With one push, he was inside. He couldn’t help it and revealed a moan from his throat. It was heard over her laughing. He pumped inside of her with force again, this time creating a small squeak from her lips. But it didn’t make up for her taunt. She was going to make up for it.

Relentless, he continued the fucking she had encouraged. Holding her in place, he used her for what she wanted - an outlet. His first rise was already on its way, but he refrained from coming inside her yet. She hadn’t had enough. His conscious came back and she was no longer laughing, she was moaning. He watched as her head bobbed with every thrust into her body, a squeak or a moan accompanying it. Faster he pumped inside of her, aching for the release, the most superior act a man could do to his wife - fill her with his come. But there was one thing he needed to remind her of first. His whole reason behind this show of testosterone and ultimately what she wanted to know. 

He pushed inside of her hard and long, holding her there in place, keeping her at her peak and waiting until she had quieted, “Remember who you belong to, Sarah.” Another solid push into her, this time harder in order to drill the message deep into her cunt. “You’re mine.”

Without waiting for her response, he immediately picked up his speed. He listened to her voice as it jolted with every push deep inside of her, rolling with his thunderous fucking. That small voice of hers being maneuvered by his physical control was enough to bring him to his own peak, and he came.

The sensational explosion made all his muscles stronger for moments while he spurt deep into her hole. He could hear himself moaning, could feel his cock being squeezed by her contracting walls. And as soon as his finale began, it lasted moments before feeling an incredible endorphin kick and the weight of his own body being pulled down from exhaustion.

He let her hands go and their arms fell to their sides. He gripped her hair again and pulled her neck back, still pressing deep inside of her. “You’re mine,” he repeated out of breath and now sweaty. “You just remember that.” He pushed her head forwards one more time, then simply turned and walked away.

Without pulling his jeans up, he sat down on the sofa by the door and was heavily breathing, regaining his strength. He closed his eyes and realized how therapeutic it had been. Sarah was a blessing.

She was still out of breath, too. His eyes opened to see her hair a mess and her pulling her pants back up, regardless of the seed he had left inside her.

In the quiet, Tyler didn’t know what to say. He was glad to be able to give Sarah what she longed for. What they shared together was special. She meant everything to him, as he knew he meant everything to her. “I just don’t want to lose you. And I want you to remember what we have.”

With her jeans open, she plopped down next to him on the couch. He was soft and his cock was glistening with their wet. She grabbed his hand and held it, linking fingers with his. Her hands were so small compared to his.

“I won’t forget, Tyler, I promise. And I know I belong to you. I’m glad you had your chance to remember what we have to restore your faith and trust.” He realized what she had done and how smart she was. For a moment, he felt ridiculous to think anyone or anything could tear them apart. “Tomorrow will go by, and the following day will be just like the rest. And we’ll be together for the rest of our lives, just like we had planned. I promise.” 

Tyler was confused, but he needed to make sure. “You mean tomorrow night, right?” 

Her eyes peeled away from his in a long slow blink. “Well, tomorrow morning a car is going to come and get me to prepare, so I’ll be gone pretty much the whole day, and of course the night.”

Defeated, he smiled and let his head fall back on the top of the sofa. He laughed gently, “You’ve got to be kidding me …”


	6. Dreams, Fantasies and Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah begins to get confused over her thoughts as things unfold around her and she begins to prepare for the Christmas event.

She couldn't sleep. She lay awake next to her husband as she looked at their hotel ceiling. Not only did she sting from her husband's brutal take, she was anxious and excited about tomorrow. 

She imagined the touch of his fingers sliding the dress’s slit up her thigh.

She slowly rolled over to her side away from her husband, and placed her hands under her face, eyes wide open, wondering what tomorrow’s event would bring.

Fingers.

How she would feel like a princess in the exquisite dress. If she would trip and fall while she walked. How nervous she would be with him at her side.

Fingers.

Would her dress expose too much skin? Would he touch her again? Would she be in contact with Tyler? Would Henry try to make a move?

Fingers.

Would they get a chance alone? What would she do if he tried? Would she lose any of the borrowed jewelry? Would Henry leave her side or be the gentleman she first met?

Fingers.

Would Tyler find out if she cheated? Would Henry only subtly flirt in front of the cameras? Would he try something publicly? What would she do if he did?

Her mind couldn’t rid the touches of his hot bold hands sliding over her skin. They had only been left alone for moments. She could only fantasize what tomorrow would bring if they were left alone for more than that. It seemed logical it could happen, but what would she do? Protest, or allow it?

As she drifted into her unconsciousness, these thoughts clouded her mind and took her into a deep sleep. It’s there in her physical absence, she had the most captivating vivid dream.

Henry was the main focus. He was taking her somewhere on a plane, guiding her by the hand. The touch of his skin was hot. She could barely hang on. His eyes weren’t the blue she remembered, but black and simply pupil. He didn’t say anything to her in the dream, but she felt comforted knowing he was there. Like in the woke realm, she trusted him, she was in awe of him, and yet in the dream she could feel she was in love with him. She didn’t speak, she didn’t question him, she followed with complete trust and joy. As they stepped onto the plane, it became dark. She could barely see. The plane was filled with others whose eyes were also black pupils, and all eyes were on her as she boarded. And yet, she had her guardian allowing her to feel comfortable and happy, while holding his thick hot hand.

They took their seats and she sat by the window. Ecstatic to be with her escort, she found him uncontrollably attractive. He peered into her soul with lust, and she wanted him right then and there.

Her body started to flood with the hot liquid coursing through her veins all headed in one direction - her pussy. Her breathing picked up as she gazed at the gorgeous, intelligent and successful man by her side. He was focused on one thing, her. The intensity of his stare made her shift in her seat. She became aroused and overwhelmed with the feeling of sex. And even if she wanted to, she couldn’t stop it. 

Her thighs began to squeeze, her inner walls tightened, her hand clasped around his, and as she looked into his eyes, she came. Erupting with the immense pressure of a flood, every nerve in her body was jolted. As she held eye contact, she opened her mouth to scream the pleasure, but it was no use. Fast and hard, her insides pulsed with a fever she could feel throughout her being, and yet she made no noise. It was dead silent.

Her comedown was quick, too. As fast as she propelled into a frenzy, she was calm again, the twitching her pussy provided was nothing short of a wondrous euphoria she felt she could use to escape temporarily. It was pure heaven. Her intoxicated eyes drifted from his. She took a deep breath and unconsciously looked around the plane.

Outside the window, it was bright. The only light in the plane was provided by a few open windows of those around her. Curious, she slid her’s open to see a beautiful white snow covering the ground. It reminded her of the physical world; what time of year it was, where her body was located, and who she was laying beside.

And just as those realizations came into her mind, her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the snow, and a figure came into focus. It was Tyler. He stood with a belt in his hand and a beer in the other. He seemed angry, and she felt guilt. He was saying something, but she couldn’t hear him. He repeated it, yelling over and over again. He pointed at her, spilling beer out of the bottle. He paused and when he knew she couldn’t hear him, he threw the full bottle to the ground smashing the glass and covering the white snow with alcohol. She wondered what could have gotten him into such a mood, what could she have done to get him so upset, this time?

She watched his lips carefully, looking for the words as he pointed at her. Lots of ‘o’s were seen. He was blaming her for something. She was confused. She squinted at him, trying to pick up the key vowels, watching for the consonants. And just as she thought she had something, the plane started to move. She felt the urgency to acquire the message. The pressure was on and it scrambled her mind. She just couldn’t hear him.

Hot flaming fingers touched her chin and Henry disrupted her sight, pulling her eyes towards his direction. She could clearly see his juicy red lips. She was immediately drawn to him again, and from behind her the light faded as he closed the window. Everything went black, and he was out of sight. But as clear as anything, just as if he was standing over her bedside in the hotel, she heard his deep sultry voice. It was solace, calming and took her guilt, fear, and worry away. “All I Want for Christmas is You.”

She opened her eyes without the fog of a wake, as if she had been fantasizing, not dreaming. The voice was so clear, she felt like he could have been there. Feeling like it was possible he was in the room, she sat up in bed. Glancing around in the dark, she saw no one. It was only a dream. As she calmed, she felt a warm liquid beneath her. Her hand traveled between her legs. The bed was soaked. The orgasm was real and she had squirted. Surprised, she immediately looked over to Tyler. Breathing with a long deep rhythm, he was asleep. He was a thing of beauty, naked and vulnerable, the curves of muscles she couldn’t fight while he was awake. The ass every woman she knew spoke about and wanted, the chisel of his jawline, the slight scruff covering his cheeks … but he was dead asleep. Having no idea where it came from, she felt an opportunity to rebel, the chance to choose for herself instead of him making the choice.

She sighed and slipped out of bed doing her best not to wake him, and searched for a towel for her mess, disregarding the dream.

...

The night had been restless, and Sarah woke just as the sun was rising. She looked at her clock and only had about an hour before the car would pick her up in front of the hotel. Quietly and carefully, she slipped out of bed again, cautious not to wake Tyler. The towel she had used to clean up her mess was still there on the bed. It wasn’t soaked but damp and she decided to leave it.

In the beautiful sunrise streaming in from the thin curtains, she gazed at her husband. She admired him more when he was sleeping. His defenselessness was quite something. She could physically overpower him and he would be caught off guard. The thought that crossed her mind often brought her joy and made her smile. It was something she had been considering for quite some time, but never actually followed through on. Tyler would never let it happen, and she was sure he would give her two-fold of whatever she attempted.

In her bare feet and the babydoll lingerie Tyler had chosen for the trip, she unplugged her phone and tip-toed away into the washroom, closing the door slowly and silently. Once the door was secure, she flipped on a dim light and found herself gazing into her own reflection. With the phone still on silent, she checked her messages. One unread text read:

_Good morning, princess. I hope you’re ready for the Christmas ball._

An eager smile sprung to life and butterflies began to swarm in her tummy. With excitement, she quickly texted back:

_Good morning, Henry. Not quite ready, but am about to begin._

She turned on the shower and slipped out of the see-through attire. She looked at herself naked in the mirror as the water rose to temperature. A minute had gone by when she received another message:

_Did you sleep well? I hope so, because you’re going on one hell of a trip today. Don’t worry, I’ll be right beside you the whole time._

A moment of panic set in as his words resonated closely to her dream. She had fallen back to sleep and didn’t remember much detail anymore, but knew it was enough to jolt her memory. She brushed it off and typed back.

_Not as well as I should have. Strange dreams. I’m glad you’ll be there. Thank you for this._

She didn’t wait to receive another message and stepped into the streaming water. It was on the warmer side, but just the way she liked it.

Her mind wandered. She was already receiving messages from him. He was thinking about her, and that excited her. It turned her on.

As the hot water trickled down her curves, her hands soaked her hair, and her conscious thoughts were nothing but Henry. She imagined he was in the shower with her. She imagined he was washing her hair for her.

“All I Want for Christmas is You,” repeated in her ears. She smiled to herself listening to his accent and deep succulent tone. The clear streams continued to cascade down her skin, giving her chills and a warm embrace. It was almost the same temperature she remembered his hands were from her dream.

She leaned one way and another, allowing her hands to feel her skin on either side. She closed her eyes and allowed the water to splash against her face, cover her body and trickle down her back, almost as if they were his fingers.

She felt him touch her, caress her and love her figure. The water became his body pressing up against hers. A hard mass pushing into her lower back. Her arms came over her head and behind her and she pulled him in close. His thick hands came across her ribs and over her plump wet breasts. He groped them and squeezed her nipples between his fingers. She could feel his breath on her neck while hands free, he began to position his cock between her thighs. She could hear herself breathing and reached below for her own clit. Henry’s hands gripped her tits harder as she could hear his heavy breath over her shoulder. He slid up and down on her thighs, slowly teasing her, yet finding that right spot she would beg for it. She leaned forward and placed one hand on the tile wall in front of her, and the other continued to abuse the tiny nerve that had been stimulated so much in the last twenty-four hours.

Henry’s hands came to her hips, and as he entered her for the first time, she moaned out loud. She still stung from Tyler, but it advanced Henry’s seize more enjoyable. She began to ride him, bouncing faster, not wanting the slow fuck he was trying to initiate. She heard the wet pops from the hard bounce between their bodies. And another, and another. Unable to keep quiet, she moaned again and rubbed her clit faster. And harder Henry went.

She could hear him moaning, too. It only heightened her sex and she felt herself begin to peak. She wriggled her fingers faster and harder, itching to have her release on his cock.

“Fuck, you want it hard again this morning, do ya?” Tyler’s voice jolted her. It wasn’t a fantasy - this was real, only it wasn’t Henry. It was her husband. 

Guilt poured into her mind and her arousal was cancelled. Flustered, she tried to stand up only to have Tyler pull her into him, again. Her body bounced hard as he thrashed inside of her. Her moans of pleasure became tiny squeals of pain. Both hands were now attempting to grip something on the flat tile wall. “Tyler,” she tried to plea, but she wasn’t loud enough. “Tyler,” she repeated, but he was already at his rise.

Calmly and with restraint, she let him use her body. He pounded hard as the water from the shower splattered all around them. She listened to his voice as he rose. She said his name again, but it wasn’t heard over his own vocals and the water. The harsh pummelling continued and slowed with his peak. Individual forceful entries were the end as he once again claimed her cunt, spurting his own seed inside her. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Henry as the one to fill her. For a split-second, it was real. But reality came back with a vengeance and she was once again with her husband.

His hand clasp around her throat and he pulled her back while turning soft inside her. His teeth came to her earlobe and he bit down, pulling away and letting her ear slide out with pain. “We haven’t fucked like that in so long. Makes me want to fuck you like that every day.” He chuckled in her ear and she felt him fall out from between her legs. The hot thick come she knew all too well dripped from inside her hole and onto the shower floor. She watched it ooze down the drain, and somehow she thought it could have been a metaphor.

She swallowed hard and felt the guilt again. She shouldn’t have been thinking about Henry. She shouldn’t have been touching herself before seeing Henry. And the worst part was Tyler was the one that ruined her sex. 


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's schedule is full of pampering for the Christmas event, while she receives text messages from both Tyler and Henry.

Leaving the hotel, Sarah attempted to clear her mind for the day ahead. She needed to forget about Tyler's intrusion on her in the shower this morning. She needed to forget about Henry sexually for the next twenty-four hours or so until she would no longer be with him. And she needed to calm her nerves about the event. The major VIP Christmas event starring her in a princess role with one of the most handsome men on the planet standing next to her. The man who had chosen her for his date. 

Unfortunately, the car ride to her first appointment of the day was pretty quiet. There were no distractions to get her mind off the obvious thoughts. Tyler's emotional state, her own anxiety about being with Henry alone, and Henry himself. To keep herself busy, she decided to check on the weather and unlocked her phone. But as she opened it, the messages from this morning came back to her memory and she was enthralled into reading them again. But something was different. All the messages were read, but she hadn't seen the last couple.

HC: _ Don’t worry about it too much. Try to have fun. I have it all under control and will be there right beside you the whole way. _

HC: _ I’m sorry love, but I’ve been beckoned to another appointment. Are you alright to go to the first stop? I’ll meet you at the second. _

The last message had only been sent twenty minutes prior to when she saw it. A little agitated Tyler had been through her phone, but also a bit frazzled she wouldn’t have direction from Henry at the first stop, she became anxious. “Excuse me, Sir?” she called to the front seat. Her driver looked in the rear view mirror. “What is our first stop, exactly?”

“Mister Cavill booked you in at Trance beauty salon, then at Reverie hair and makeup studio. Why, is everything alright?”

“Oh yes, of course. He just hadn’t told me the specific destinations,” and she thought to herself she could handle a bit of pampering on her own.

Feeling a bit more confident, she began to text back to Henry, but just then another text came in.

HC: _ Sarah? Did you get my last text message? _

Adding to her response, she typed then sent.

SG: _ Yes, I received it. I’m on my way into Trance. I think I got this one. _

And just then, the car pulled up to a building. The driver parked as her eyes widened at the sight of the place. It was all white with shimmering lettering. The most prestigious beauty salon she’d ever seen. “I’ll wait for you here, by order of Mister Cavill, and take you to your next appointment, Miss.”

Sarah smiled at him, thanked him and stepped out of the car. She felt under dressed but walked in. Just then another text message was received.

HC: _ Glad you made it. I should be at your next stop. Enjoy, beautiful. _

Feeling a bit more comfortable Tyler wasn’t around to read her texts, she openly smiled at the message and sent back a blushing emoji. She stepped inside and they immediately looked up. “Sarah?” someone called out, and she was quick to confirm. They sat her in a chair and started on her nails and toes right away.

An hour later, her nails were glittering, her toes were soft and touchable, and she was on her way out to her second appointment - hair. She had been texting Henry the whole time.

HC: _ Is that blushing? Have I made you blush? _

SG: _ Maybe. Thank you. And thank you for this treat! _

HC: _ A beautiful women deserves to be pampered. Especially on the day she’s becoming a princess. _

SG: _ Lol Thank you, again. Do you treat all your dates this way? _

HC: _ Only the ones that I like, and I happen to like you quite a bit so you’re getting the full treatment. How are you liking it so far? _

SG: _ It’s better than what I could have ever expected! I can’t thank you enough. _

HC: _ Seeing you happy enough thanks for me. I’m glad you’re pleased so far. We have much more to do. _

SG: _ This place is amazing. I can’t wait to see the next salon. _

HC: _ Yes, it is. And I’m running behind on this meeting. My deepest apologies but I’m going to have to skip this next one, as well. I hope that’s not an issue. _

SG: _ Of course not. You’re an important and busy man. I can handle it. _

HC: _ I feel bad for not being there for you when I was the one that set it all up. Please accept my apologies. _

SG: _ Lol Apologies accepted. Really, it’s not a big deal. Thank you. _

HC: _ Thank you for understanding. We make a great pair, don’t you think? _

SG: _ I’m so glad you’ll be by my side tonight. I don’t think I could do this without you. _

HC: _ This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t see you by chance. Thank you for escorting me tonight. I’m a very lucky man. _

SG: _ I’m a very lucky woman. _

HC: _ We’ll see who is luckier tonight. Must go for now. See you soon, sweetheart. _

She hadn’t answered that last one, being flustered the whole time. She’s glad they did makeup at the hair salon. She was able to calm herself for a few minutes before her phone beeped again as she was getting in the car. This time, it was Tyler.

TH: _ I don’t like this, babe. _

She sighed, not believing he could try to make her feel guilty now. She typed quickly and hardly thought about what she was typing.

SG: _ Please,Tyler. I don’t need this right now. I’ve already explained I’ll be fine. Try not to worry. I have to go, I’m getting ready. _

It was only a minute or two later when he responded.

TH: _ You don’t get what I’m saying. I’m telling you to come back to me. This isn’t normal! _

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. It must have been the beer talking.

SG: _ I don’t have time for this, Tyler. Nothing about this situation is normal. Please relax. I’m fine, I swear. _

That seemed to keep him quiet for now. She was complimented he was worried about her, but he was also being very jealous, protective and overbearing. She knew she was safe, and she didn’t want Tyler’s over exaggerated mind to ruin anything. 

Texts continued from Henry. They seemed to be more flirtatious than before. It made Sarah giddy with butterflies, and even the makeup artist had a bit of a difficult time covering her flushed skin. Whoever this man was definitely had a hold on her.

HC: _ I have to say, I can’t imagine how much more beautiful they could make someone like you. You’re already perfect. _

SG: _ Lol You’re cute, thank you. But they’re working on it. _

HC: _ I’m sure they don’t need to do much. _

HC:_ Good news, I’m coming. Are you ready for me? Lol _

After that last one, she couldn’t hold herself together and her breathing picked up. The double meaning had her heart beating twice as fast. It took her a few minutes to return the message.

SG: _ I’m excited to see you. Are you coming here, or to Edna’s? _

HC: _ Good news, I’m coming. Are you ready for me? Lol _

She felt cornered. It was plausible his phone glitched and sent the same message twice. But it was a coincidence it was that particular message.

Without making it a big deal, she ignored the possible double meaning, and responded directly. 

SG: _ Yes, of course I’m ready to see you. _

HC: _ I’m glad to know you’re ready. I’ll see you soon, sweetheart. _

By the time she left Reverie hair salon, she couldn’t believe her own eyes. Even without the gown, she felt like a princess already. Nervous to see Henry, she also knew Edna would be there. That eased her nerves just a bit. But it was almost showtime, and it was finally about to begin.

More texts interrupted her thoughts.

TH: _ Sarah, listen to me carefully. You can’t go out with this guy tonight. You’re leaving, right now. _

SG: _ I don’t believe you. Why can’t you just let me enjoy this? _

Her phone rang, and from call display she could see it was Tyler. At the same time, the driver spoke to her, “Excuse me, Miss? We’re almost there.” 

“Thank you.” Upset at him for interrupting her day and about to be busy, she cancelled the call from Tyler. It might not have been the best idea, but she couldn’t get worked up right before seeing Henry or going to the event. Now was not the time, and she had told him that.

Another text came through. Even before she looked at the screen, she knew who it was. But … it wasn’t Tyler.

HC: _ Are you coming? _

Her face lit up. That message was just what she needed.

SG: _ Yes, _ s _ ee you in a minute. _

HC: _ Can’t wait, love. _

The car slowed just as her phone beeped yet again. A quick glance told her the message was from Tyler.

TH: _ Sarah, do not do this to... _

She didn’t have time to read the rest and threw her phone inside her bag. She took a deep breath and the door opened for her. There stood her prince charming. “And who is this most heavenly creature?” He waited for her to giggle. “You look perfect. Shall we dress for the ball?”

Back at the hotel, Tyler had been alone for four hours. His iPad had more than two dozen tabs open and he was staring at his phone, waiting for a text response. She hadn’t read the message yet. “Don’t you fucking do this, Sarah.” In an instant fit of rage, he threw his phone across the room, “GOD DAMN IT!!” Shaking his head he took another look at the Gothic images on his screen and read the title, “Sectoral Heterochromia and The Oculus Veil”.


	8. Salutation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Henry prepare for the evenings events. Henry wishes Sarah a Merry Christmas with his abundance of means.

To Sarah’s surprise, Henry was already dressed in his suit, highlighted by a tie the same colour of her dress. “What do you think?” His large strong hands reached out to either side as he showcased himself before heading inside to Edna’s.

Sarah’s bright smile said it all, but she couldn’t help compliment him, “You look brilliant Mister Cavill.”

“And you are already a vision.” The returned compliment made her cheeks rosy and Henry watched her blush, giving her the full moment to relish. “Come on, let me take you inside. Edna’s waiting for you.” He held out his arm and she took it, still flushed in the cheeks.

“Before I forget, thank you for everything today. It was truly divine.” He held the door open for her and she walked inside the main floor of the beautiful building.

“I’m glad you enjoyed. Now, let’s get you into the final piece of the puzzle.” He pressed the elevator button and they rode up together, alone.

Sarah had her hands clasped together in front of her, staring at her own feet. Henry was leaning against the side of the elevator, staring at her with a smile. She could feel his eyes on her and let a small grin slide. But once it hit, she couldn’t control it and she giggled. Henry’s smile grew as well but he remained quiet, enjoying her bashful natural reaction. She could feel the sexual tension as her smile diminished but his eyes remained peeled on her. Finally, she couldn’t ignore him any longer and faced the inevitable - that handsome, internationally famous man.

His smile was complete with admiration, compliment, and a bit of mischief. Sarah felt intimidated, yet still safe. She liked it. Nonetheless, he was impeccable and she was smitten.

The elevator door slid open and their eye contact was broken. It struck her from a small spell and with his extended arm, he invited her out of the small enclosed space first. Edna’s door was wide open and she came crashing towards them. “Yes hello, dahling. I am so excited you are here. But of course Henry had to dress first. I hope you don’t mind. Come in, come in. How has your day been? I’m sure it’s been brilliant. You look extravagant. Let’s get to work, shall we?” Her hands were small and cold, yet welcoming. Sarah already felt spoiled by her, and her excitement came back with Edna’s rush of energy.

It was already past three. Their arrival was planned for five, and Edna would not have anything less of a perfect evening.

Henry stayed out of the way and on his phone. Sarah’s was tucked away in her purse. It didn’t stop the buzzing and text messages from popping up. She could hear it as she changed, sitting on a desk outside the change room. “Do you want me to answer that, Sarah? It sounds like it could be important.” His voice was deep and strong. Even though she was dressing for an event, it reminded her of why she was there in the first place.

“No, please, don’t worry. I’m sure it’s nothing.” She sighed as she took a last look in the mirror before pulling up the zipper on her back as far as she could. Her makeup was perfect, her hair was placed, her nails were done and she was a princess. All she was missing was the tiara.

“Yes alright already, tell me you’re magnificent and let us see you, dahling. Come out before I come in and get you. Henry dahling, come help me with this gorgeous woman--”

“Edna, slow down. Sarah, are you alright to come out?”

This was it - the moment of truth. All she needed to do was to step out of the change room. “Yes, I’m ready.” She placed her hand on the doorknob and walked out.

Two sets of eyes were all over her. She could almost feel the heavens shining down on her as she walked in the heels as she carried the sides of the dress so she could step. She looked down to avoid Henry’s stare even though she was interested in his reaction. And for the first time, Edna was speechless. She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. Sarah silently giggled in response. Her bright smile turned towards Henry for him to join in her entertained reaction. “I think she likes it.” His British accent was thick and perfect with his deep voice. His hands were clasped together and he broke their eye contact one more time to look her up and down. She swayed to the left, then to the right, showing off the incredible gown that had been accustomed to her figure. 

And then Edna spoke. “This is exquisite dahling, more than I ever could have imagined. You are an angel. Simply perfection. Come, let’s do you up and make sure you’re in there tight. We have so many things to ensure on this dress.” Edna raced to her side and began placing the final touches on the gown. Henry stood still, admiring his date for the evening. “Honestly, I can’t tell you how beautiful you truly are. I’m out of words.” His genuine response was all Sarah could need.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, and he tipped his head towards her. The two smiled at each other and she could hear her phone vibrate. Tyler was calling her … again. 

Barely getting out the door on time, Edna was fidgeting with the gown until they were in the car. Changing her mind on the necklace, she had given Sarah long diamond earrings and a thick diamond bracelet to wear with the dark purple dress. Sarah was more concerned about the jewels than the gown. “Alright dahlings, have a ball and enjoy yourselves. Remember to smile, it’s the best accessory you have. Merry Christmas!” The door was closed and they were off to the VIP event. 

As the driver got into the car, all was quiet. That’s when Sarah’s nerves took off.

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay, just nervous.” Her answer sounded rushed. She tried to slow it down. “All this for one night - it’s crazy.” A small anxious snigger followed.  
“Yes, well everything is perfect. You don’t have to worry or be nervous. We’ll be photographed, make our way down the carpet and have dinner. You’ll be fine.”

She hesitated for a minute while the driver started the car. “I know, it’s just, I feel like I’m getting married all over again.” Her eyes popped open. The line was too personal and an awkward silence followed. “I’m sorry, you know what I mean. All this for one night.”

“Well you enjoyed your wedding day, didn’t you?”

“I did, but this seems real silly. It’s just a dinner. With hundreds of people watching.”

“Exactly the point of being in the spotlight. I know you’re not used to it, but you'll have fun. You’re a princess for a day. You need to relax and enjoy the evening.”

“I’m sure I will. It’s just crazy, that’s all.” She sighed, realizing how stupid she sounded. But she wondered how people did it. How celebrities prepared for this kind of thing while remaining calm?

“Can I ask you a question?”

Sarah finally looked up at her date. He had lowered his forehead and was looking deep into her eyes. With the lighting, his pupils looked like they had taken over. “Of course.”

“If you could have a Christmas Wish, what would it be?”

She bowed her head and smiled, happy to be present in the moment. She looked down at the bracelet and turned it on her wrist. “I think you know that answer.”

He placed a hand on her exposed knee, popping through the slit. It was warm, almost hot, large and strong. She looked up and he was leaning in, closer than ever. “I want to hear it from you.” He had lowered his voice to an intimate level. He could have kissed her right there.

Spellbound, she gazed into his pupils. They were so black, she could make out her own figure in them. “If I had believed this could have ever happened, it would be it. This right here. To be a princess for Christmas, with a prince.”

Moment by moment, their smiles grew together. She watched as his eyes jumped from her left to her right pupil. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Her phone chimed one last time, but she was so immersed with Henry’s romantic salutation, she didn’t even hear it.


	9. Finally Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Henry arrive at the VIP Christmas event. Tyler doesn't give up.

Her phone rang and rang and rang, and without speaking directly to Tyler, she decided to text him. She waited until Henry was looking out the window to check her messages. But from what she could see from the fourteen texts, it was orders and demands for her to come home. All it fueled in her was frustration. It vibrated in her hand again. Her hands were shaking from nerves and her frustration began to turn into fury. She was impatient for him at this time and he was trying to ruin _ her _ night out.

"Everything alright?" He sounded concerned, but his voice calmed her almost immediately. She was with her Prince and nothing could stop them now.

"Yes, of course. Just a jealous husband."

"Ah, wishes he could be the one out with you tonight?" Sarah knew the truth; he didn't want her to be there at all.

"Something like that, yeah." She smiled at him and turned back to her screen, allowing the call to go to voicemail. She saw her six missed calls, and began to type back.

_ I understand you're jealous, but you need to calm down. Everything will be fine. Please stop calling_

"I don't want to sound like the bad guy, but it won't look very good if you get caught on your phone while we're there. If it's that obvious, you might want to think about leaving it in the car." 

He had a valid point. She couldn't let her phone continue to ring at a prestigious event she was supposed to represent someone of importance. "Right, of course. I'll um," not feeling comfortable leaving her belongings in the car, she thought of something else she could do. "I'll turn off my ringer. Is that alright?" 

Henry's eyebrows raised, "If you feel good with that decision…"

In that moment, Sarah felt the heavy weight of making a decision that could have repercussions. But without thinking of those specific repercussions, she made up her mind to avoid further embarrassment. "Yes, of course." She continued to type.

_me. I'm turning my ringer off for now. Please don't be upset. I just can't have my phone continuously ringing. I love you._

She hit send and placed the small electronic device in her bag Edna so lovingly provided for her. She sat back and took a deep breath. Worried thoughts entered her mind and just as she came to realize the damage she may have just done, the heat from that strong large hand was felt on her bare knee, again. He patted it, and her focus was reguided back to Henry's beautiful smile. "Don't be nervous, you're going to do just fine."

Feeling the need to accept his reassurance, her small hand automatically lifted and she rested it on top of his on her knee. "Thank you," she whispered. His grin forced the feeling of flirt back out of her and she smiled back. 

Stuck with what to do with her hand, now having left it on his for too long, she continued to freeze in place, not knowing when to take it away without it seeming awkward. His far hand reached around and he covered it, feeling her trembling fingers interlace with his. She looked down at the breathtaking sight and felt admired more now, than ever. It was comfortable, calming, and seemed natural to her.

She bunched her fingers and held onto his. 

The rest of the ride was quiet while they held hands. They looked out Henry's window together, and as she tried to see things better, she slid closer to him for better hand-holding. Her knees were veered towards his open legs, and her slit had expanded to the other knee. Looking at the beautiful Christmas lights down the major streets, she was struck with absolute bewilderment. She had never seen anything so beautiful at Christmastime before. 

Excited, nervous and with Henry by her side, she leaned further into him and her lips pressed against his suited arm. As she did so, she could smell his handsome cologne. He turned and looked down his shoulder, and there, have another teasing smirk. It made Sarah smile even more.

She began to play with his fingers in anticipation of the entrance to their evening. She tried to calm her breathing and focus on her company. And she was doing well.

Finally, the car started to slow and her nerves rose again. She took a sharp inhale that made Henry turn his head. "Relax. Remember, have fun. We're here to make a night of it." All Sarah could do was smile.

From the moment they got out of the car, he never let her out of his sight and was always right at her side. Feeling the nerves and not being able to hide it, Henry didn't release her hand. Camera flashes were going off in every direction, and everyone seemed to be screaming his name. "Don't worry about them, stay focused on me. I'll let you know where to go. Stay close."

He paused shortly after getting out of the car and waved to the crowd. They went crazy. Sarah couldn't believe her eyes and giggled. "They love you!" she shouted over everyone.

"They love the sight of you with me," he answered in her ear. Sarah felt blood travel to her cheeks and she couldn't wipe her smile away.

Slowly, he lead her down the carpet alongside the photographers and media frenzy, with their hands held tightly together. She was never left behind and remained as close as she could without having him step on her heeled feet. "Henry! Henry! Who is your date for the evening?!" It had only been seconds before someone asked.

Interested in hearing what his answer would be, Sarah looked up to him, but he ignored the question and continued to pose for handsome pictures. He turned to see her uncomfortable in the mix of photographs being taken and let go of her hand. At first, she was confused, until he made an adjustment. "We're going to have to get a little closer, love." His large hand came around her waist and pulled her against him. He looked down on her and kept his smile as their bodies came together in front of the frenzy. Sarah's hand naturally found its place rather quickly on his chest. She was taken aback and lost her breath. Henry was still looking down and immediately feeling her every emotion addressed her, "You're alright, just breathe," he murmured, a low hush beneath the clicking of cameras.

She felt like her heart could have pumped right out of her chest. But it wasn't because of the media, it was because of Henry. He turned towards her and pulled her in close, "You're beautiful," his low tone was heard over everything, "stunning. You're a shining star. They're blown away by the sight of you … as am I." She couldn't help but giggle in her nerves and with his compliments. "Keep smiling. You're brilliant when you smile. I'm lucky to have you tonight."

Throughout the carpet, it continued that way. She remained silent except for when he whispered blush-worthy and flirtations comments into her ear. "You’re beautiful and intelligent, because you’re with me." From the outside looking in, the two lovebirds had stolen the show. With Sarah on his arm and with him so tightly wound around her, they were making headlines. Her smile was endless and sparkling. "And because you’re with me, no one will mess with you. It wouldn't matter anyway, I'd kick their ass." They both laughed under their breath together. "Ravishing, sweetheart. Keep them guessing. You're doing wonderful." He pulled her in closer again and again. Her body was becoming warm as she stood poised with the slit riding up her thigh. Not only did she feel sexy, she felt confident. She began to think she could have done this for years. 

Meanwhile, Tyler was zooming through the city with his phone in his hand. Angered by the last message he received from his wife, yet not able to give up, he drove like a madman. "Come on, Sarah, COME ON!" he screamed again as he watched his own phone turn to her answering service. His eyes flickered from the road back to his phone. "FUCK!" His eyes were wide as he turned a sharp corner and veered to the right, hard. His tires from the rental car screeched, but he could care less. This was his wife.

Slowing down to the road surrounded by nightlights and temporary seating stands, he knew he had found it. Thinking quickly, he pulled over to the side of the road, exited the car and left the door open as he flung himself down the sidewalk. "Sarah!" he called, hoping she would still be outside. "SARAH!" He couldn't see her but it didn't matter. Maybe she would hear him and snap out of it. "SARAH! SARAH!" He continued as he reached a red carpet. 

Standing at the end of a long trail of red, security began to surround him. He tried hard to see through the crowd, the people, the flashes of cameras. "Sarah!" he screamed out again, just as he was approached by a hefty man with a security uniform on.

"Can I help you, Sir?" He didn't seem interested, even though he was asking.

Tyler, desperate for someone to hear him looked to the man staring down at him. He tried to catch his breath and had to look away. Trying to figure out exactly what to say, the only thing he could say was the truth. "I'm looking for my wife." He was still breathing heavily, but his eyes were desperate. He felt enraged but tried not to show it. "My wife is here. I need to talk to her right away. There's-- there's ... been an emergency," he lied trying not to look so guilty.

"Man, everyone's wife is in there. You on the guest list?" The security guard didn't have papers, but he was ready to radio it in. 

Out of breath and panicking for his wife, Tyler had to look away and gather himself, "Listen, man to man, I need to speak with her even if it's only for a second," he looked back up into the powerful eyes and pleaded, "please."

The big guy shook his head and having sympathy for Tyler. "Look man, I can't let you go in there. Have you tried calling her?"

Feeling defeated, he looked down again. Once he knew he wasn't getting past security, he had no other alternative in mind. Lost in his own thoughts of disbelief and disheartening, his sight drifted up and there she was, on the other side of the walkway. 

For a moment, he took her beauty in. She was truly a princess. The dress was perfectly fitted for her and she was smiling - happy. Then, Henry stepped in next to her and blocked his sight. This made him incredibly angry. "There she is!" he exclaimed, "SARAH! SARAH!"

As the large security guard blocked his vision of the two, he tried to move to the side, consistently calling her name. But security was getting aggravated and was now on the defense, "Man, I don't want to have to get physical, but you're getting me there …"

"SARAH! SARAH!" he continued, starting to be pushed by security as more surrounded him. 

He tried to keep his eyes on her smile and just as Henry moved out of the way, he could see she was confused. She could hear him.

"SARAH SARAH SARAH!" Her eyes darted around the entire event, and finally down to the end of the carpet where he made eye contact with her. He watched as she mouthed his name in question, but was distracted almost immediately. "SARAH! SARAH!" Desperately he tried to regain her attention, but it was no use. She was gone. 

Security came in front of his view yet again, and he stopped struggling. "Fine, I get it. Fine," and Tyler pulled himself free. "I'm going." As he backed away, he was able to look down the red carpet one last time to see if his wife truly had gone. And she was. But he still saw a familiar face beaming right at him, showing off, basking in his own enjoyment with Tyler's wife.


	10. Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry corners Sarah about Tyler's aggressive relationship with her.

With the smooth flowing traffic of the other VIPs in suits and gowns, Sarah was guided inside the building and further away from her husband. She could still hear him calling her name. She turned back around to see Henry directly behind her. “Did you hear that? Was that Tyler?“ Still being forced inside the building by the traffic, she had no choice but to continue forward.

“Tyler? Did you see Tyler?” Henry was also being forced forward into the building. His hand tightly held Sarah’s. He was ensuring other people weren’t trampling on her feet or gown.

“Um,” Sarah mumbled, now unsure of what she’d seen. It would have been unlike Tyler to show up at such a prestigious event. “I— I thought so,” she stammered. “I could’ve sworn I just saw him outside.“

She watched Henry as he took a quick peek behind him, but it was too late and they were already inside. She could no longer hear her husband calling for her. “Is that like him? Is that something he would do? Should you call him?”

They continued to fall into line amongs the crowd. There was still a long walkway that everyone seemed to be going down at the same time for dinner. “Yes, maybe I will.” She looked down at her phone conveniently in her bag. Her hand was tied up with holding it and some of her bunched gown, so she could walk. Her other hand was in Henry’s. “I’ll call once we get inside.” She smiled at him, and then as soon as her gaze fell from his eyes, she dropped it. She continued to walk in small steps having Henry follow closely behind her. He held her hand tight as she thought about Tyler and how desperate he had looked and sounded. Without fully thinking things through, she couldn’t think of anything of such importance he would aggressively seek her immediate attention. Brushing it off, she tried to convince herself and make it seem like it might not be as bad as he made it look. “He’s probably being dramatically jealous. I’m sure it’s nothing.” 

“Well, can you blame him?” She looked back at her tall handsome escort and gave him a big smile as he flirted. “He seems a little overprotective. Not to pry and please don’t be offended, but that seems to be his nature, no?”

Sarah could see the dining tables, but they weren’t close enough yet and had a long way to go. She sighed, “Tyler and I have been through a lot. He originally didn’t want to marry me.”

“Oh come now, I can’t see that being the truth.”

She continued to talk comfortably, yet with caution surrounded by hundreds of strangers. “He’s different. He doesn’t like taking chances and will avoid them at any cost. Even if that means removing himself from a situation to avoid it – like love. It took me a long time to convince him to make a long lasting commitment. He just doesn’t want to get hurt.”

“Ah, Now I see why he could get worked up so easily. And also why tonight was such a difficult decision for you both.”

She felt some relief to know Henry was able to understand so easily. “Yes, and that’s not the only decision we’ve had to make. We’re wonderful together and he knows that. It just takes him a while to see what good can come out of taking risks, because he’s so cautious.”

Sarah could hear an uncertain tone in Henry’s voice, “But you’re okay in your relationship? He’s not aggressive when he’s  _ cautious _ , is he?” Sarah smirked and Henry smiled back politely in response, “Well, to be frank, what I mean to say is it looked a little more like  _ defense _ rather than caution when I made the proposition.”

She nodded, “Which is why I believe I could be misconstruing the situation – even if I did just see him and he really is here, outside. But, I’m not sure. I didn’t see him clearly.”

“Sarah,” surprisingly, Henry was able to stop walking. He squeezed her hand and forced her to stop in her tracks. Once she realized he had stopped, she turned around and saw the concern in his face. Gently pushing through the crowd, he guided her towards the wall. He waited until more strangers had bypassed them. “You didn’t answer my question. I haven’t known you for very long, but if I need to protect you, I will.” She closed her eyes and shook her head. She could feel his warm thick hands holding her small cold fingers. With the brush of his thumb, he provided her with a protected comfort.

She looked to the floor and tried to come up with an excuse, “Henry, please, not here. It’s nothing, please don’t worry.” She didn’t dare look back into his eyes.

“Sarah,” he repeated, his voice was calm yet full of concern, “Please tell me if he's abusive, mentally or physically. If I have to rescue you, I will. But I need to hear it from your own lips.”

With her hidden face aimed towards the floor, she closed her eyes again and sighed. She didn’t want to have to tell him here, she didn’t want to tell him at all.


	11. Tunnel Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah comes clean about her and Tyler's relationship. Henry and Sarah experience and finish the event.

Like a schoolgirl being forced to face herself, Henry’s finger gently lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. She could feel his concern, and otherwise could feel something spark below, as well. Her insides curled and this gentleman in front of her was looking out for her best interest. “You can tell me. I’m here for you.”

Sarah looked from either side of them, and as people passed by, she dipped her head. Carefully, she said, “It’s not him, it’s me. I make him do it.”

“Hey,” he interjected, “Don’t blame yourself. You’ve done nothing wrong--”

“No - no, that’s not … It’s not about blame,” she continued to look around trying to avoid his eyes, “It’s about me. I …, oh God. I didn’t want to tell you.” She sighed and looked back up into his eyes. “But then you got so concerned and it’s honestly so cute. Thank you,” and her eyes sparkled. She could see he was confused, but a little grin told her he accepted the compliment.

“You can tell me anything, please. I need to know.” His body was large and warm, and his voice was tender and deep.

She smiled and gripped his fingers between her own, “Tyler is … hot, when he’s angry. I like it when he comes at me and takes me.” She giggled to herself while watching Henry’s reaction. Out of nervousness of her confession, she kept explaining, “He’s aggressive because I like him that way. It’s our thing. It’s … a sex thing. And he’s good at it. I actually like not having a choice and feeling safe. It’s … wild.” By the time she had finished, she sounded excited.

Henry dipped one side of his head towards her and his smirk grew, “You’re kidding … It’s an act?”

She giggled again while she beamed at him, “Kind of, but it’s more than that. It’s a believable situation. It has to be, because if it’s too fake, it won’t get to me, y’know?” She could see the wheels in his head turning. Her confession was something off the charts, she just wished she didn’t have to tell him, but there was no other way and now he knew.

“So you’re saying you liked to be forced to have sex--”

“It doesn’t necessarily have to be sex, but yes. He doesn’t wait until I say ‘yes’.”

“Right, and so, you like to be forced but still feel safe. And, he does this for you? There’s no anger whatsoever involved?”

She tipped her head to the side and thought about that a bit more, “There may be some jealousy involved as we’ve seen, but he’s not abusive, controlling, or emotionally damaging to me. He’s always put me on a pedestal. He was the love of my life.”

“Alright, well I’m glad it’s nothing serious.” Henry tipped his head forward and smiled at her, pecking her forehead. “Come on, we should get inside before the dinner ceremony begins.” One of his hands let go of hers and came around her back. She picked up the flowing chiffon of her purple dress and moved it out of the way of her heels, still half embarrassed half excited from their conversation. She had just revealed to him what she finds stimulating. Knowing what he had already tried once, she wondered if he would try something again. But at this point it was hard to imagine since tonight he hadn’t, yet.

They filled back in line with the rest of the VIP’s - some Sarah recognized, and kept walking. She remained holding hands tightly with Henry for safety, so she wouldn’t lose him.

At the dinner table, Henry look absolutely fantastic in the candlelight and dimmed lighting. The ballroom was full of expensive and over-the-top Christmas decor. They had a small jazz band playing music in the corner, and Sarah noticed a harp setup for later. She recognized a few songs as Henry introduced her to all twelve other persons sitting at their table, a lengthy yet intriguing conversation as Henry knew each one of them personally though business. They each had a friendly story about him, all talking him up, and avoiding any direct questions towards her or her life. She figured it must have been from the numerous and always changing dates he had taken to other events just like this one.

Dinner was served shortly thereafter and it was beyond delicious. Champagne and wine were both served at the table and Sarah had one of each readily available. “Make sure you save some for the toasts, sweetheart,” and with that small cute warning, Henry placed his large hand on her bare leg. He rubbed that spot as she tried to look into the distance, pretending as if his hand wasn’t on her thigh. It seemed a bit naughty to have a sexy move happen under the table at an exquisite event. But that didn’t stop him. As she reached forward to collect her wine glass, his hand slipped up and under the edge of the dress to the inside of her thigh. She remained calm and took a rather large drink as she felt his fingers squeeze her bare thigh. Shivers covered her skin and she couldn’t hide them as his touch detected her reaction. She sat forward to avoid anyone from seeing his hand feel her up under the table as it slowly and inconspicuously came closer and closer to her pussy. With her peripherals, she could see him staring directly at her, watching her get worked up, giving her exactly what she likes. With one tiny soft tip of a finger, she felt him touch her gently once, nice and slow … and then peel his hand back off her thigh. Surprised and entertained by his teasing, she smiled, placing her wine glass back down on the table. Then, he leaned into her ear, “That dress will be the death of me, darling.” His voice sent shivers down her spine, but she loved it. If she never heard anything ever again, she would have been happy. Smiling, she finally had enough confidence to look to her side, and there he was. Handsome, confident but not egotistical, successful, admired by all, and a gentleman. She couldn’t have asked for a better date.

For dessert, they shared a piece of chocolate cake together - both not wanting a full slice. She felt like the luckiest girl in the room to be sitting with Mister Henry Cavill, even though everyone else seemed to be more beautiful than her. She kept the thought to herself and enjoyed the evening, as the minutes turned to courses, and courses turned to hours.

Two glasses of wine, and a champagne glass later, Sarah still felt coherent enough to stand on her own two feet and see clearly. The food was delicious and she made sure to even it all out. Speeches for the event ended and by the time it was finished, it was eleven o’clock. Sarah was ready to leave, but Henry had other plans. “I’d like to do some networking if you don’t mind. Would you please escort me? Here, take this,” and he handed her another glass of champagne. It wasn’t a bother, as a matter of fact, she wanted to be on his arm and any excuse to be with him longer tonight would have worked. Therefore happily, she made the rounds becoming more familiar with the wives and corporate profiles whose jobs she didn’t even know existed. She felt like more like a princess than ever, being led by her prince. She didn’t even realize the time until Henry huffed and looked at his watch. “Well, what do you say we call it an evening?”

Regrettably, Sarah nodded, “Whatever you like, I’m just the date.” Henry held out his arm and she took it, then he led her to the door.

Once outside, he texted his driver silently, “So what did you think? How was it?”

A little foggy from the alcohol, Sarah was in bliss. “It was an excellent evening, but it wouldn’t have been without my date!” They locked eyes and Henry’s arms came around her.

“I’m so glad you had fun. It means if we do this again, you’ll be even more comfortable as the princess.” A princess she was as she radiated with happiness. “You were remarkable tonight, my love. Pure beauty and modesty displayed into a million dollar gown.” His eyes shone every now and then with the lights. I could see the outline of his jaw, his hair combed into place, and his skin so radiant. A grin stretching over his face with smile lines around his eyes. He was magnificent. “I'm honoured you could be with me tonight. I'm a lucky man.”

As she gazed up at him, Sarah’s hands rested on his chest, the lining of his suit jacket. She was wrapped in his embrace and loved every second. He leaned down and pecked her lips gently. Sarah didn’t give it a second thought and smiled back at him as if they had been dating for years.

Just then, the car pulled up and Henry released her waist, still clinging to her by the hand, fingers interlaced. He tugged her near the car and opened the door for her. “Thank you,” she flirted and got inside. She retouched her dress as Henry momentarily spoke with the driver, then got in as well. Still happy to see him, her knees slanted towards him. Almost immediately as he got in, he placed his hand in his spot on her leg and comfortably tucked it under the fabric of her dress on her thigh. Without thinking, her hand rested on his on top of her dress and leg. With his hand between her thighs, he loosened his suit jacket and they drove away.

As she enchantingly gazed out the windows at the beautiful lights not knowing the time or having any cares, he continued to squeeze her thigh. She pressed her knees together to give him some comfort back. Henry watched her carefully as her grin was small but present. She could tell he wanted her. It was complimentary.

His head came forward in front of her view out the window. He was so handsome, she was once again taken aback. “How are you feeling, my love?” She couldn’t help but look at his lips, listen to the soothing sound of his voice and be enraptured by his tease.

He looked her face over, her lips, and then her pushed up breasts in that tight dress Edna taped her into. She could see his lap. It was leaning open towards her as if it was an open invitation. He was thick, muscular, and Sarah was welcomed.

“I’m wonderful, and you?” She kept her voice low, matching his tone, hiding it from the only other person in the vehicle - the driver.

He spoke as he leaned in, also looking at her lips, “You’re more than wonderful. You’re absolutely fantastic. Beautiful. Sexy. Stunning. Breathtaking.” Their lips touched gently, but with momentum this time. His plump lips caressed hers as she let him. She opened her mouth to invite his tongue and he took the bait. The wetness from their kiss was little, but enough to make a popping sound. It was music to Sarah’s ears.

The kiss didn’t end, it just continued. It was perfectly blended with sex and care. His scent was tantalizing. His hands were large and warm, and his heart was for her. She was in heaven.

His hand made a small move towards the prize as they enjoyed their kiss. He gripped her again and again, all while slithering his fingers deeper and further up her gown.

Slowly, he kissed her once more and pulled away, leaving her wanting more. Her eyes remained closed for another moment as she recalled his lips on hers. Then, she opened them again to see the beautiful man at her side. They smiled at each other, and then he smoothly pulled his hand from between her legs.

His smirk was accompanied by a large finger from his far hand as it covered his lips vertically, implying to keep quiet. Then it pointed to the front seat where the driver was. Curious but still hazy in a lust-built frenzy, Sarah remained smiling and as per his instruction, quiet. 

He leaned in again and was closer. Naturally, Sarah leaned into him. His lips made a pass and moved towards her ear. She heard the erotic sound of him licking his lips before opening his mouth, “Forgive me for saying, but I can't help think some rather indecent things of you.” She was instantaneously hot… and aroused. “There’s a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable, don’t you think?”

Admiring him for everything he was, she had no thoughts of her husband, no thoughts of what had happened earlier, and had completely forgotten to check in on Tyler’s urgent plea.


	12. The Inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Henry take a ride.

“Mark Twain,” she whispered back, feeling the same incredibly irresistible temptation. His lips, the source of that voice and those words, she wanted so desperately on her own.

Sarah was in a dream. As she hazily gazed at Henry, she felt the tips of his fingers hit her skin, once again. They traveled gently to the gown’s slit giving her a sensational tickle, then under the edge and further. Frozen with uncontrollable arousal, the unwelcomed touch was exactly what she liked. It was sexual and forbidden, two of the most genuine sensitivities she had.

Complying to his request, she remained quiet and still so the driver wouldn’t hear or see. His stare with dark and deep eyes was so incredibly close to her, she could have simply leaned in and kissed him. She closed her eyes, took a deep whiff, and breathed him in. His scent was alluring and delicious. 

His open hand moved gently across her skin, dancing in circles like a taunt. “Tell me something,” he deeply rumbled directly into her ear, “do you like me?”

Almost unable to control herself, she swallowed and opened her eyes finding them looking at his sculpted jawline. He turned to allow her to get even closer and she focused on his curls floating above his strong shoulder. His ear was right there. She nodded first, then whispered, “Yes.” His hand advanced on her leg again, fingertips dipping between her thighs. Sarah felt her cunt contract hard once and relax, needing his sex as her body called to it.

“I mean, are you interested,” he stated with a heavy emphasis that didn’t need to be emphasized. “To be more exact, tell me if you’ve had ... fantasies of me.” His voice was a spell, deep and luxurious, “Sexual thoughts,” his heat was incredibly intoxicating, and she was beyond her own proper comprehension, “lust.”

Tantalized, her breath trembled onto his parted lips. In a sexually amplified daze, she couldn’t put the words together, “I … I ...”

A corner of his lips raised. His fingers followed the natural line of her thighs back up to the prize. Sarah’s body stiffened in reaction and with her hands at her sides, allowed the sexual touch. She closed her eyes as his fingers became incredibly close to her pussy - her aching, wet pussy. And cautiously, she felt the very tip of a gentle slow finger find the thin fabric hiding the vulnerable ache. He stroked her with the single digit as he unnecessarily persuaded her.

She fought with herself between the consent she should have given him, and her kinky ways, wanting nothing more than to experience what he had in store, yet if she had given him consent, it would be far from what she would have enjoyed the most.

She stuttered and couldn't say much else other than, “I… I…”

With a single pop, the moist noise of that brilliant mouth was vivid behind her closed eyelids. She heard his smile right beside her ear, “Alright, I'll tell you what,” she felt his breath on her skin. It was hot and fabulously close. She could hear the grin in his words, “stop me if you  _ don't _ want it.” The high slit on the dress she wore had been the open doorway. Every time he had had the chance, he took advantage of it, becoming more comfortable until now, when there was nothing left to seek. 

Every muscle in her body was contracted with her needy wet cunt wanting, desperate of him and his handicraft. His full hand pivoted between her thighs, and his lips brushed against her ear. “You don't have to do anything,” her lips were still parted, still trying to break herself free from consent to kink, but she made no vocal noise. “Just sit here and be still, and I’ll give you exactly what you want … what you’ve been craving.” She was inadvertently giving him permission, just like she had told him she loved to do. 

His thick middle finger danced along the outside of her panties, and running up and down, he put pressure on the fabric to move between her lips, dampening the fabric with her slick hidden mess. Once he found her erect nub, she silently welcomed him by parting her thighs. Fully seduced and absent minded, her thoughts were too engrossed with Henry to recall her vows. She wanted him and his offering.

Tingles and goosebumps covered her skin and an involuntary sound escaped her lips. He was close enough to hear it even if she had tried to hide it. In return, his heavy breath was on her ear. He was aroused, as well. She hummed low, enjoying his sexual taunt and telling him so without words. “Good girl,” he hummed, “Good girl.”

As she lazily opened and closed her eyes repeatedly staring ahead into the city lights, he rolled her clit under her panties forcing her cunt to pulse under his touch, her breath to tremble in his ear, and her tense body to tilt closer to his. Involuntarily, her thighs ached for more and involuntarily parted, and with that small movement, it allowed him to flick his wrist in the confined area between her legs. He was under the fabric. His hand had free range of her pussy, her wet folds, and her burning cunt.

Tiny tremors followed through her body with every small roll of the tiny nerve, while her coos were directly spent into his ear. Her face was hidden well, and she could hear the wet sounds of his mouth, his smile, and the licking of his lips from the devilish obvious enjoyment. 

As she reached closer to orgasm and wanting nothing more than to have her finale, her thighs spread even further apart on their own. In her slick mess, his thick fingertips became more eager and naughty, playing with her swollen lips and diving for her hot needy hole. The smooth sensation of his gentle caress of her pussy was perfection. He provoked her with expertise, and she had no chance to dismiss him or his offerings.

She felt a larger mass slide between her wet lips easily, stroking on plump flesh, tormenting her with the idea of pushing inside and taking the full plunge, but never quite reaching her rim. Her hips swayed forward into his hand, attempting to make it happen, pleading for sexual finish, but he continued to deny her and kept her trapped in a high arousal. She could hear the trembles and desperate moans of her own voice. Louder she became, and more willing to give herself to him.

With her higher volume, his free hand slyly came around behind her and covered her parted lips, cupping her mouth and silencing her altogether. Now, it didn’t matter if she protested or consented. She was restricted to only physical signals. He was in full control of her.

Her hand was now resting on his arm, in preparation for an incredibly violent climax. On his massive muscular arm, her tiny hand twitched with every painstakingly close call of his fingers to her rim. He slid easily, placing the idea of an immerse every time, yet with each individual slow tease, he pulled back.

She wanted to beg, she wanted to pray for final release, but that would be consent. He didn't dare remove his hand, because that would lend itself to verbal approval. Playing on her sexual weaknesses, her known kinks and twisted desires, he knew this, and watched her enjoy every moment with the suffering of the in-between, caught, and unable to have what she wanted without wrecking her entire sexual experience.

Her body was stiff, holding onto the edge of release while her hips arched forward, bearing all of herself inside the car, praying he'd just enter her. Every slow and excruciating attempt gave her hope as he continued to fondle, keeping me on the edge of release and never letting her have her ends. Her heart was pounding, temperature raised, thoughts on nothing but the agony of needful surrender to orgasm. His perfect sexual intentions coursing through her veins, and her body and mind trapped in the lust he presented.

“312 Lembas Lane, Sir.” The car began to slow, Henry’s hand lowered from her mouth, and Sarah’s pussy, swelling with sex, was even more desperate than ever. Her mind was kicked out of the high she had been riding, and felt the slow pull of his hand from inside her panties. She jerked in place feeling the brush against her hardened clit. He pulled away swiftly, hand glistening in her mess. “We're here, sweetheart.” His voice, that accent, so close to her during the peak of her madness he had left her in, was the extended wake-up call she needed. 

As the car came to a complete stop, he leaned back in his seat no longer needing to listen to her erotic noises. Her eyes focused with his movement in the seat beside her, and awakening, she did the same, allowing her hips and thighs to fall back to their comfortable place. His clean hand that had been covering her mouth came back around, and arranged the gown where it should have been, as best he could … that long high slit still mocking his touch. The driver parked, and Henry immediately opened his door. He turned back just before exiting the car and Sarah saw a deep influential grin. Then, he stepped out.

For moments while he spoke to the driver outside the car, Sarah had time to herself. Without her husband in mind, she sighed needing the oxygen. She felt like she hadn't been breathing the whole ride. And even though Edna would be present, she wondered if he'd get another chance at her. It was something she hoped for, but dare not say out loud.


	13. Come All Ye Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah has difficulty and alternates between thoughts. Tyler comes back into focus.

Henry’s hand guided her out of the car. She took it graciously, those same fingers that had wonderfully tormented her in that back seat. As he let go and once she went without physical contact from him, her mesmerized mind calmed. The realization of the situation had hit. She had allowed Henry to touch her, and even though it had been an incredible experience leaving her on a high, something didn’t feel right. As they walked into the hall of the tall building, Tyler came to mind. As to avoid an awkward unnecessary embarrassment of a possibly over exaggerated attempt at getting a hold of her husband, she told herself she would text or call him as soon as they got inside. 

Henry remained silent as he led the way in front of her down the extravagant foyer. The security guard waved to us and let us pass without a word. Just aside the front desk, Henry halted in front of the elevator and pushed the button. At the same time, he pulled out his phone and checked it quickly. Sarah was anxious to get inside the room to call Tyler. Jealous yes, but he may or may not be worried.

It didn’t take long for the elevator to arrive and Henry held the door open for her. Gracefully, she held her dress and stepped inside hearing Christmas music. It was a synthetic version of Oh Come All Ye Faithful, something she thought was a bit ironic. She took a deep breath and pulled her hand closest to Henry away from her, using it to hold the gown, keeping both hands busy. Yes, she was grateful for this opportunity, yes she would always remember it, but soon it would be back to reality.

The elevator ride was silent, and once Henry realized she was keeping to herself, he kept his distance with a smile. She felt a bit relieved she’d have this gown off soon, considering how the side slit was an open door to such a sexual experience. Every second felt like forever confined to a space with a man who she was attracted to, knew her sexual vulnerability and had her to himself for the evening. She bit her lip and looked around the elevator, anxious to get out.

The doors finally opened on Edna’s penthouse floor, but once inside and to Sarah’s surprise, it was dark with only a few lights on. No one seemed to be present. Maybe she had expected something she shouldn’t have. “Where is she?”

The gentleman turned his neck and looked back with a grin, “Most likely at home. These hours are too late for her. Here,” he started, and she didn't have time to think about the situation she was in … again. He was pointing to an area in which she had tried on dresses. There, in the back was a folding screen, “You can get changed back there. I think she said she left your things in that one.”

“What about the change room?” Sarah immediately felt like she was about to become vulnerable once again. 

“She leaves it locked with the jewelry. It is a penthouse, afterall.”

Sarah’s bright eyes opened wider and she couldn’t believe her situation. But she played it calm, “Right, of course.”

Before she even began to walk towards the back screen, he began to remove his shoes where he stood. “What about you? No privacy?”

His beaming smile lit up the room as he was leaning down. His eyes seemed darker in that moment. “There's another down that way,” and as she looked up, sure enough there was, just down the way of the other. “Meet you back here in five?” His comment gave her some comfort. Sarah nodded and was a spectator to the gorgeous Henry Cavill smile once more before walking past him and away from the elevator, and taking the first few steps. “Hey,” he stopped her, and her head swung back around. “You really do look absolutely exceptional tonight.”

Flattery from Henry was anything but typical, so she took it with grace and beamed back. It was his last compliment before she removed the borrowed gown, heels, clutch, and jewelry, and it made her blush on the spot. This time, she found herself coherent enough to throw him one back. “As do you Mister Cavill. Any woman would be quite lucky to have you as their date.”

“Thank you, but I'm the one that's lucky tonight.” His eyes scanned her from her eyes and slowly made their way down the front of her dress, her hips, to her toes. From top to bottom, taking her in one more time. With the last flattering remark, she turned shyly away and headed to the back corner. The clicking of her heels echoed through the high rise room. 

Once behind the screen, Sarah huffed. She placed her clutch on a small table and noticed her clothes hanging from the top of the screen. She removed the heels that were aching her feet first, happy to finally have them off. Thoughts of princesses holding their heads high in midst of skintight dresses and unbearable shoes came to mind. Thankfully, she wasn’t a professional.

Sitting on a stool, the dress was incredibly tight to her body. She pulled and moved to get it off, but remembering the zipper at the back, knew it would be impossible to do herself. She needed someone to help her remove it and there was only one other person in the room.

Her beautifully manicured thumb fingernail went to her front teeth as she thought about what kind of a trap she’d been gotten herself into, but there was no other way. She needed the dress off.

She could feel her face flush as she thought about the logistical consequences. If the side slit was an open door, what would come of her asking for him to remove the gown itself? It was a simple yet extremely sexual request. Her heart was pounding, but there was no other alternative. 

Nervous, she carefully peered over the side of her folding screen in the direction of his. With the straps around the heels and a few deep breaths, she had taken time already. It was logical to assume he had gotten further than her of changing. Maybe he was even dressed. To her pleasant surprise, she could see most of his body, just as he removed the last piece he had on - the button-up shirt. It fell to the floor presenting his physique in a brilliant erotic style. Bearing his naked skin in all its wondrous glory, Sarah’s eyes confirmed every woman and man’s questionable yet explicit dreams. His muscular arms, rolling hills back, and to her surprise, his curved delectable bare ass. Her jaw dropped as she watched him naked, comfortable in the huge room, carefully taking his time to reset the clothes back to their original positions on the hangers. His thighs were so thick they could have had their own soccer team. His figure was all sturdy curves in a beautiful shade of tan. He was speckled in a masculine defined amount of thick black hair all over his body from his testosterone.

With the long hard look, Sarah began to sense extra fluid in her mouth and had to swallow as she stared. Her cunt, still needy from the car ride, gave her its own inclination and squeezed tight. She took all the opportunity she had to carefully absorb every inch of that delicious man she could, and repeated the process two or three times before his voice rang out in the silence, “Edna will take everything to the cleaners, but if you could place everything back on the hangers ...”

She jumped back behind the wall and felt a bit embarrassed. “Yes, of course,” her unsteady voice called back, knowing he was completely and utterly naked at that moment. She waited, arguing with her inner self to look back, trying to hold herself from doing it, but she couldn't resist. 

As she peered from behind the side of the screen for the second time, she moved slower and tried only to bear her eye to the beautiful naked man. There he stood in all his magnificent brilliance. The curves this man had were made of dreams. And then he began to turn slowly to the side. With anxious hopes, her eyes uncontrollably veered to his middle, hoping to sneak a peek at his manhood. And without much effort, there it was, hanging in pure bliss. Sarah’s mouth watered again looking at its girth and length, and its uncut and natural state. She imagined it inside her mouth at first, her tongue licking it slowly with enjoyment. Then, it's mass stretching her insides to fill me. Her thoughts swarmed with lust and sexual fantasies. Her body temperature had raised, and her eyes began to drift into a dazed gaze. 

As she realized she was staring, he turned more to fully face her. It was then she was terrified he had spotted her one watchful eye from around the side of the screen. Scare of being humiliated, she continued to stare in place, not moving and not looking away, hoping it looked as though she was blending in with the decor on the walls, or maybe the piles of clothes and accessories around her. Henry didn't say anything. He gazed at her for a moment longer advising Sarah she had been caught. But before he turned around again, he smirked.

She had been seen drooling over the physical nature of him, and she wasn’t only embarrassed, she was more nervous than before to ask him to help.

Patiently, with nothing to do but increase her anxiety over the request, she waited for him to dress before asking him for help. Huffing and puffing, she walked in her bare feet, the short few steps back and forth behind her dressing screen, her thumb nail still stuck between her teeth, and her cunt leaking with fresh warm sap.

As she gathered the confidence to ask him an unbelievable favour at her weakest moment, he called out from the far side of the room, “You doing alright over there?” She took one last deep breath and confided in the truth.

“Actually, I need some help,” she could feel her face fill with blood. In her wildest dreams she had wanted a reason for this. It was a wish come true, but now it was actually happening. “Can you unzip me?” She swallowed hard and waited patiently for his response. There was no doubt in her mind he was giving that wickedly sexy smirk hiding behind her screen.

“Yes of course, I had forgotten about that detail.” She took one last deep breath and stepped out from behind the screen, all of her privacy being left behind.

He had taken his time getting dressed and was only wearing a pair of jeans, just finishing the belt around his waist. His chest was speckled in a dusted covering of the delightful black hair she had admired before. It was in her sight, but the memory of his exposed cock was circling her mind.

Timidly, she watched him walk across the room towards her, a confident stride in his steps. She looked to the floor, bashful in what she had already witnessed. It was an obvious confession to her previous actions, but also uncontrollable. On the hardwood floor, his feet were bare. This sent her into another frenzy since it was a clear sign of a carnal and confident masculine trait. Everything about this man screamed sex.

Regretfully turning on the spot and away from his thick physique, she lowered her chin and stood waiting for his fingers to make contact with the fabric she was wearing. She could see and feel the quick rise and fall of her chest, which made her even more excited. She tried to gather herself as his fingers innocently twiddled with the zipper on the back of her neck. Her shoulders fell and she waited.

She could hear each individual tooth of the zipper as it came undone. At first, she thought it was her mind extending the sexually intense moment, but she was able to identify reality in the surreal moment. He was bearing her unbelievably slow.

As her dress came open at his command, it was as if everything was behind her and the only image she could see was Henry. Everything else had melted away and she was transported into a sexual vision. Her shoulders lowered, her body shivered, and she breathed heavily.

She felt another hand on her shoulder, and like his touch always was, it was hot. A tiny amount of wetness escaped from between her lower lips, and each notch of the zipper echoed in her ears. It was as if time had slowed and each delectable moment was heaven.

He reached just a few inches when she felt the first touch of his soft plush lips on her back, placed in the middle of her shoulder blades. Seduction had a new name, and it was Henry Cavill.

The sound of the zipper continued as more of her skin became bare. She felt the open air hit her back as he peeled away the layers covering her. Another soft kiss was felt lower on her back. Her pussy was pulsing while she tried to control herself, but everything in her body was telling her to let go. 

With every notch come undone, her privacy was exposed and her strong-willed composure was locked away. His kisses were splendid and patient, gentle and incredibly irresistible. Time ticked by slowly, each touch of his lips on her appreciated and embedded into her brain. Before she knew it, the zipper was at its end, and the dress had fallen to the floor around her bare feet. Kiss after gentle kiss was placed on her back as her head weaved back and forth. She was lost in her own Christmas Wish.


	14. The Fog of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah struggles to interpret what's real and what is her fantasy. Henry drives Sarah home.

The notches continued to part, one by one. Sarah’s skin was covered in goosebumps from the highly sexual tease Henry gave her. The gown was almost completely open and he had access to every waking part of her body. And then when he couldn’t pull apart any further, it simply stopped. She waited patiently for his hands to wander where they might, but all she felt was the stillness of the room.

“That might help a bit,” the British accent alluded, and her eyes popped open from a high.They rolled around the floor as she gathered her breath, seeming herself silly to think anything could have happened. She smiled to herself in the ridiculous of it all and turned slightly with her hands now covering her shoulders, ensuring the dress wouldn’t fall off her body.

“Thank you,” is all she could say and quickly stepped away back to her change screen. Once there she squinted at nothing but herself in disbelief of what had just happened. If there was ever an opportunity to have her, that was it. She basically asked for it without asking. It seemed illogical and unfortunate, but it was what it was and she undressed quickly, carefully placing the gown back on the hanger like she was advised and got back into her own clothes. 

What an incredible evening it had been, even without the sexual finale. She had been in the celebrity spotlight for her fifteen minutes and it was the most extravagant experience she'd ever encountered.

Five minutes had passed before she stepped back out from behind her screen to see a fully clothed Henry on his phone waiting for her to finish. “Sorry,” she started, but he greeted her apology with a smile.

“Unnecessary. Come on, let’s get back to the car.” Like a gentleman would, he held out his arm again. A bit perplexed by his warm and hot temperatures towards her but nonetheless flattered by his charm, she took it and they walked together to the elevator. A bit more comfortable this time around, they stood closer in silence. There was no awkward moments, and he had won back her trust.

As they exited the elevator, she was thankful to see Tyler soon enough. So soon in fact, that there was no reason to text or call him. Plus, she was in Henry’s presence so contacting Tyler in the last few minutes might have seemed redundant and a bit ridiculous. 

Henry graciously opened the door for her as she stepped inside, and once there she had another moment to breathe before he got in beside her. Again, she was met with a smile and gave him one of her own before the car started to move. 

“Did you have a lovely evening, my dear?” His voice was deep and appealing. Sarah’s grin came back with a vengeance. It was nice of him to re-check. 

“Yes, of course. And yourself? Did you have a good evening?”

“With a date like you, I don’t think I could have had a bad one.” At this point, Sarah was making eye contact with Henry, but something seemed different this time. He was hazy, everything was blurry. She could still hear him, but she was mostly confused. “How about we get you back to your hotel, eh?” The idea sounded superb, but she couldn’t connect with her thoughts, and in those last minutes inside the car with Henry turned from reality to visions. She saw herself in quite the makeout session. His hands were traveling all of her body as the car rolled along, but then as quick as the scene began, it faded out and there was Henry smiling at her. “Or maybe we should …” Another vision came to her and she could feel his tongue against hers. Confused and yet highly aroused from being left without orgasm, she wanted it to continue … but was it really happening? “Maybe it would be best if you came back with me instead. That way we won’t wake your better half.” Sarah shook her head as she phased in and out of what seemed like consciousness both from different realities happening in front of her.

“What’s happening?” she whispered, but it seemed too low for Henry to hear, and yet again she could feel his mouth on her neck while his large hot hand groped her breast. There was no other feeling like it and she wanted it to go further. Again, her mind tossed and turned between what she was feeling and what she was seeing. “Where am I ...?” She couldn’t even finish when another blurry image came into focus. Henry’s hand was on his thigh and he was looking at her with very little concern.

“I can still smell you on my fingers,” he hummed low in the backseat. His hands slithered up her thigh and gripped her. “Sweet like candy.” She felt the brush of his newly grown stubble on her cheek as he moved towards her confused state, and became the fantasy. Unsurprisingly enough, his hand was in between them, but then lifted to her cheek. It was true, she could smell herself still on his fingers.

Still in a haze, she watched as he smoothly opened his mouth and licked his lips in front of her as if he was going to lick her scent. “What I would give up to taste you,” he murmured in her ear, “to really  _ savour _ you,  _ enjoy _ you,” and then she watched in awe and arousal as one of his fingers slid between his moistened lips. She was hypnotized by the movement, and carefully under his spell. Her lips parted with a need so extreme, she couldn’t hold it in. He released her taste with a gentle suck, and that tiny pop noise echoed in the small confined space.

“I have told you you’re beautiful, haven’t I?” He complimented her while looking down her body, “just incredibly astounding.” He took a deep whiff of her as if preparing to pounce on his prey, “I feel fortunate to have you in my possession tonight.”

Too overwhelmed with the sexual amplification of her fantasies, she didn’t respond and wanted it to continue too badly. The feeling of his hands and mouth on her as he provoked her even further was too much to take, and she fell to the desperate lust he had inflicted upon her all night. She needed it, she deserved it.

“I saw you,” his breath hit her ear, and even though she was already hypnotized by the movement of his fingers on her thigh, it took her deeper. “I saw your eyes looking at me ... while I was naked.” She almost whined in response and her eyelids remained open while her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Too highly aroused with the greed of sex, her foggy mind listened to his every word while falling between her cloudy sexual fantasies, and the now. And with his disclosure in which she was caught, another blended into the mix.

The memory of the man beside her in full, bearing it all came back like a flood. Meanwhile his fingers tickled her skin, inching up her thigh further, making her quiver, and what she thought was an alternate reality rushed back as his stubble and open mouth was now felt on her exposed breast. She couldn't open her eyes knowing she wasn’t able to see her husband in front of her, but also because she was in a trance. How she wanted to come to grips with the truth about what she wanted. Struggling between what she should do and what she wanted, she simply remained silent and allowed his take to continue.

“I saw your eyes and how badly you wanted me.” It had been true. No woman in their right mind would have been able to look away from such a creation. The Gods had been very kind to this man, this gentleman who had been successful in seducing her all evening, right up until this point - in what seemed like the main event, like he had planned it all evening. Yes, he was the one she truly wanted. “Tell me it's true,” he continued in her ear as all sexual thoughts crossed her mind in a whirlwind of blur. “Tell me how much you want me.” He had tempted her before and she had survived, but she could not survive this any longer. She could however refrain from confessing as it was a part of what brought her stimulation and kept her there. She kept it together, and bringing her even further enticement couldn't ignore his sleek fingertips simply oozing towards her middle and therefore warming her core to a scolding lava. She could feel the pulse her walls were making, begging to be pleased by any part of him. 

Attempting to refrain from verbal consent, she quivered under his hand again giving her secret away without using words. She could feel her breathing unequivocally had escaped control with the dramatic rise fall of her chest. “Open your eyes,” the rumble in his deep sexy voice was a calling and without thinking, her eyes returned to their normal state. There he was, this famous actor, gorgeous in his glory. He was now dancing in the edge of her panties, waiting for the absolute response … in which she couldn't give. Sarah only hoped he read her body language and continued without dialogue. The question is, would he? For some heavy reasoning, she thought he wouldn’t. Free will was unconditionally paramount.

Her brain, still foggy from the past build of sexual tension, the incredibly Christmas Wish she had been granted, the ups and downs of the evening and the current sexual tease, she became a slave to his request. Between the ‘shoulds’ and the wants, she had one clear thought repeating itself - ‘yes’. Instantly, his voice cleared her head, “That's a good girl.” He had broken her enough to gain consent, and she had admitted it aloud.


	15. An Angel's Turned Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry reveals all. Tyler faces the truth.

The next thing she knew, Henry was inside of her. She was on her belly in a home, a bedroom she didn’t recognize, but she was with someone she knew. His moans were above her as he entered her repeatedly. His mass was quite large, but it seemed they had been going for quite some time because she was sore. But the feeling was incredible and she immediately began her rise. It was all too much to bear, and she was finally having hers.

With Henry’s hand on her shoulder, and another on her waist, he pounded into her from behind as she lay beneath him. Their bodies made the slapping sounds as he ripped into her and her voice rose quickly. It was then she realized they were both slippery. 

Her mouth popped open as she could no longer hold onto the inevitable peak, and she held her breath for a few seconds before giving into her deepest darkest desires. He plowed deep as she exclaimed off pitch but in sync with his sex. He grunted, pounding into her, holding her in place, and sounding off himself. Sarah’s moans were colourful while Henry’s remained loud and overpowering. The finale was long-lasting, dramatic and somehow felt familiar.

He held deep inside her cunt. Her body was frozen in place while he came deep and hard, then finally becoming weak with the unload of endorphins. He fell next to her while she faced the other way, catching her breath with her blue eyes wide open. The question of how, when and why were present, but all were overcome with a vast satisfaction from Henry’s fuck. She had never felt so blissful in all her life. Her own endorphins had kicked in and spread like wildfire throughout her veins. She smiled post-coital and turned over to see the incredibly famous Henry Cavill by her side. Excitement kicked in and in her skin covered in sweat, she cradled up to him, thrilled. As if it were nothing, she knew it had been their third time that evening.

“Oh my God, that was spectacular!” Giddy like a schoolgirl, she giggled.

Henry beamed at the ceiling, “Yes sweetheart, no one else gets me the way you do.” He sighed, “Or even perhaps could put up with that many times in a row.”

She hummed with eager, “You should know me better than that Mister Cavill. I could take you three more times if I wanted to.” Her eyes were all over his face.

“I’m sure you could,” he began as he looked down at her in bed. His hand traveled to hers on his chest and he held it tight, “Because that’s what I would want of you.” Sarah simply giggled back and began her own loving thoughts of him as she gazed at his jawline, his cheekbones, his lips and his scruff.

"How do you have it all?” She wondered out loud without thinking of her questioning. “You're successful, talented, and so incredibly handsome.” Her fingers ran up and down his chest. “You can literally have anything you want. How is that even possible? How are you real?"

In a playful manner, Henry responded, "Oh sweetheart, you want to know the truth?" Henry Cavill looked down into Sarah’s eyes enchanted with the utmost of sins. She saw blackness there she hadn't noticed before. It was strange, yet eerily sensual. Erotic in all her nature, she heard him but was again lost deep in his magical stare. "Making a deal with the devil can get you lots of things in life."

He was beyond beautiful, holding her in his arms. “The bit of discolouration is an ability to see things much more clearly than the average person, giving me a bit of an advantage over dolls like you.” She was wrapped in his naked embrace as he held her tight against his chest. “They call it an oculus veil, otherwise known to most people as heterochromia, most not believing what it’s truly utilized for.” She was decidedly trapped, right where she wanted to be and enjoyed every second without thinking anything could ever be wrong. "A deal with the devil?” She giggled, looking into his black eyes. “You're kidding, right?" she snickered. 

"And it doesn't matter what you do, or how far you go. So long as I want you, you'll want me. No one, not even that blessed little husband of yours will stop it. You’re convinced you love me, and that I’m the one. And you won't be able to fight it and you don’t care what Tyler does. Because it's what I want, so that’s what I’ll get." It all sounded perfect to Sarah. Somehow this man had made her fall in love with him in almost twenty-four hours. And it truly didn’t matter anymore about the life she had led. She had everything she needed right there in her arms. He was the key to her happiness, to her perfect match of sexual satisfaction. She would never have to give consent, and he would always take whatever he wanted.

Somewhere deep down, Sarah knew the idea could have been possible, but it was crazy. She didn't want to fight it. "As long as I give you attention," he gently kissed her on the nose, “and give you lustful physical contact,” and then on the forehead, “and come inside of you,” his eyes returned to the normal blue with the prominent brown oculus veil, "You'll be mine until I choose to let you go. And this year, all I want for Christmas is you."

…

Five days later, Tyler was packing up his bags. He hadn’t heard from Sarah, Henry or any of his staff even though he left an abundance of messages for all. “Yes I know it’s Christmas, but if you could get her to call me back--” Denied repeatedly, he knew what he had read was Sarah’s fate now. There was nothing he could do. She was gone.

As he packed her bags for her, he was reminded of the beautiful life they had shared together, the one she had begged for, the one he continuously declined. Never in his wildest thoughts this situation could have risen.

As he carries one of her bags to the hotel door, he walks by a table with pages scattered all over the place. Red and black markers have highlighted legends about human and devil deals, all with some sort of physical trait to keep them openly marked in secret to those who know what it truly means. Images of characteristic human-like demons are among the legend data telling tales of deals going back to Before Christ, Christmas being the best time to give people what they want the most. Santa Claus is pictured in one of the documents identifying him as the underlying belief and ultimate symbol of a large man dressed in red, giving a gift sent from a wish in exchange for giving something of your own. Song lyrics to the oldest of Christmas carols are also scattered. Included are Good King Wenceslas, Resonet in laudibus, The Friendly Beasts, and many more hinting at religious beliefs being twisted into wholesome yet stemming from immoral mythology. Also, photographs of deciphered literature of deals dating back to the year six hundred and sixty-six Before Christ. From the beginning of time, it was believed to be the devil’s most opportune occasion to take advantage of instinctive human desires, and was an ancient practice Tyler knew he would never be able to intervene.

He continued to pack and collect, knowing he had no more money to stay and hope for his wife’s return in the hotel room there in Florida, five days after Christmas. He knew by then she was in his grasp deep, and maybe never return to him.

Finally when he was ready, he placed their bags outside the hotel room door and took one last look around the place he saw his wife smiling, the last place they consummated their love for one another, the last place he tried to convince her not to go. Little did he know he was up against forces he couldn’t compete with. And with that last thought, he closed the door behind him, ready to start a new life.

In his hand, he carried an envelope, and with any luck at all, just maybe Sarah would eventually get the letter and understand it without disregarding it - which he read would have been the rationale of any unfortunate soul trapped inside a devil’s deal. He dropped it off at the front desk asking the concierge to keep it for a Sarah Gadon. With all their luggage, he walked out of the hotel and into an Uber that was waiting for him.

THE END

...

_ My dearest Sarah, _

_ I truly hope you’re happy and living your life to its fullest every waking moment you have. You deserve everything and so much more, more than I could ever give you. So for that reason, I’m glad he can give it to you. _

_ It hurts me too much to see you in public with him, and now that I know the truth, I only hope you being with him will last more than his other relationships have. _

_ I’ve done far too much research to have a hopeful heart but can’t help it. You’re my one true love. _

_ I love you with all my heart and my soul. I know it sounds cliche, but it’s true. More truth than you will ever hear in the time to come.  _

_ I wish for your return to me, as it would be my Christmas Wish every year, but unfortunately I’m too smart for that mind process and ultimately know what will be of us. I can’t bear to say the word, but am hopeful it will never happen and you will remain mine in the very least, on paper. _

_ You are a wonderful person. You are the most beautiful soul and if you ever understand this, know you deserve more than what you’ve been put through. You deserve respect, truth, and love. _

_ I will never forget you, but I have to live my life. I hope you come to, soon and find me. I may still be too heartbroken to move on. You know me well, always hesitant of getting hurt. I’m scared I will never love again, possibly never trust. Therefore, I am truly forever yours. _

_ I love you always and forever, _

_ Tyler  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who followed along with the chapter by chapter release! It's YOU who motivated me to finish it! I would love to hear everyone's thoughts! Please leave kudos, and comment below! Thank you, again! TW101


End file.
